Adieu, Fairy Tail
by Gzou Supreme
Summary: Un jour comme les autres, Natsu revient gravement blessé d'une mission, l'esprit gorgé de questions sans réponses. L'origine de son existence va le rattraper, et tout va changer. Le cœur torturé, il va prendre une terrible décision : quitter Fairy Tail et accomplir son destin. Le destin des Dragon Slayers...
1. Prologue

**Mot de l'auteur : **Pouet ! Vous remarquerez sans doute que j'ai supprimé tous les chapitres de la fiction : tout simplement parce que je vais la republier depuis le début. La raison : de nombreuses modification ont été apportés à la fiction sur fanfic-fr, et pour que tout se déroule bien et que vous compreniez bien tout, il est nécessaire que vous relisiez tout depuis le début. Donc voilà ! Je commence donc par le prologue, qui n'existait pas avant, et continuerai au fur et à mesure. A la base, je ne comptais pas continuer de publier cette fic sur ce site mais finalement, je l'ai fait. Je tiens donc à vous inviter, lecteurs, à commenter sur fanfic-fr plutôt qu'ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Sinon, tant pis, commentez ici :). C'est juste que j'ai une très grosse préférence pour l'autre site, voilà ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Titre : **Adieu, Fairy Tail

**Type :** Fiction à chapitres (très longs, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas outre mesure)

**Genre :** Aventure, Mystère

**Personnage principal : **Natsu Dragneel (mais on verra également beaucoup les autres membres de la guilde, notamment Lucy, Erza et Gray)

**Rating : **T

**Crédits : **Tous les personnages présents dans cette fiction, hormis certains de ma création, appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Celui que l'on voit dans ce prologue en fait partie.

* * *

**Prologue**

Une ombre s'approcha. Elle mit pied à terre, et contempla avec avidité un magnifique cerisier fleuri aux pétales multicolores. Elle caressa l'animal posé à ses côtés, le seul être au monde pour qui elle avait de l'estime. Elle détestait le monde, détestait ceux qui le peuplaient. Mais elle aimait les ténèbres et la magie. C'était une passion, une convoitise, une adoration, un fanatisme. Leur pouvoir sans commune mesure l'obsédait. Elle les voulait, ces pouvoirs hors du commun, ces forces de la nature. Elle voulait être l'omnipotence et l'hégémonie de tout ce qui existait, et de tout ce qui n'avait jamais été.

Elle avait toujours été différente. Incomparable et unique. Sa particularité faisait d'elle l'incarnation d'une folie assassine et virtuose, de la démence et de l'insanité. Elle voulait changer ce monde qu'elle détestait, et devenir sa maîtresse, celle qui mettrait la main sur l'essence du monde, la contrôlerait jusqu'à sa plus petite parcelle de ténèbres, découvrirait ses plus profonds mystères et ses plus sombres abysses. Et pour ça, elle deviendrait l'aberration que les autres avaient toujours vue en elle. Elle deviendrait un être encore plus exceptionnel, deviendrait la divinité de la magie noire, sa reine et sa créatrice. Elle créerait d'autres créatures à son image, pour devenir une partie d'elle-même.

L'ombre sourit. Le destin du monde était entre ses mains. Elle appréciait cette sensation de pouvoir, cette sensation d'omnipotence et de différence. À côté d'elle et de ses nouveaux amis, les hommes ne seraient plus qu'une poussière attendant d'être balayée.

Un jour, Zeref dominerait le monde.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce n'est pas très représentatif de la fiction, mais ce prologue résume très bien l'intrigue. J'espère que cela vous aura mis l'eau à bouche. Dans le chapitre 1, on commence tout de suite les hostilités ! A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de lâcher un petit commentaire ! (Sur fanfic-fr si possible). Que le pouvoir du pouet soit avec vous :)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Adieu, Fairy Tail

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je publie tout de suite le chapitre 1, qui a lui aussi subi quelques modifications, afin de vous donner tout de suite une idée de ce que sera la fiction. Normalement, certains le remarqueront peut-être, il est bien mieux construit et plus complet qu'avant. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Comme dis dans le prologue, cette fiction est à la base publiée sur fanfic-fr. Il y a déjà 32 chapitres de publiés. Donc si vous voulez la suite maintenant, c'est là bas que ça se passe ! Sinon, il va quand même falloir attendre un peu avant que je publie la suite ici. Je souhaite tout de même obtenir quelques commentaires avant de m'en acquitter. Voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Titre : **Adieu, Fairy Tail

**Genre : **Aventure, Mystère

**Personnage principal : **Natsu Dragneel

**Rating : **T

**Crédits : **Tous les personnages présents dans ce chapitre appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Adieu, Fairy Tail**

Magnolia s'étendait au bord de la mer scintillante, dont le grondement monotone des vagues montait du lointain. Le soleil se levait à peine sur la ville, l'enveloppant d'une splendide lueur orangée qui transperçait les masses cotonneuses et ondoyantes de la voute céleste. Un calme déroutant s'emparait des lieux ; on n'entendait que le bruissement des feuilles dansant au gré du vent se joindre aux sonates gazouillantes des oiseaux, le suintement doucereux du fleuve qui serpentait à travers la ville, le chant lointain de bestioles bavardes. Ce silence enivrant envahissait l'air comme un venin, se faufilant à travers les rues sinueuses de Magnolia. Une belle journée s'annonçait pourtant encore, immuablement identique aux précédentes pour les célèbres mages de Fairy Tail. Le concert discordant qui y régnait contrastait le calme plat de l'extérieur. Ses membres se prélassaient comme à leur habitude autour de longues rangées de tables, buvaient, riaient, trinquaient, se bagarraient, se moquaient les uns des autres ; les meubles parcouraient la pièce, les objets volaient dans tous les sens, les chopes s'élevaient avec des cris enthousiastes et percutaient le bois dans un concerto de sons assourdissants. Au sein de ce vacarme, Lucy les observait avec exaspération. Décidément, aucun d'eux ne serait jamais sérieux.

Elle soupira. Cela faisait une semaine entière qu'elle restait clouée à la guilde avec son loyer à payer. Les missions les plus faciles avaient toutes été prises, et il ne restait sur le panneau des missions que quelques affiches hasardeuses qu'elle n'espérait même pas pouvoir accomplir seule. Tout le monde était occupé ou parti, et la guilde était presque vide. Et comble de tout, cela ne suffisait même pas pour obtenir un petit moment de calme et de détente. Les quelques mages présents ne s'embarrassaient pas de demi-mesures pour rendre l'atmosphère aussi festive que lorsque leurs compagnons étaient là. Régnait ainsi en permanence un boucan de tous les diables que personne n'essayait de réfréner, et qui accablait la pauvre mage qui rêvait d'un peu de tranquillité. Malgré sa quasi-inactivité en tant que mage, cette semaine avait été éprouvante pour elle. Elle avait dû négocier avec la propriétaire de son loyer pour avoir un sursis de quelques semaines, ce qui n'avait pas été sans mal, aider Mirajane à ranger les archives de la guilde, faire une mission d'un jour à peine avec Erza qui s'était soldée par l'absence totale de récompense à cause des dégâts causés par sa coéquipière, laquelle était partie dans la foulée pour une mission de rang S, et d'autres petites tâches sans grand intérêt mais qui avaient suffi à achever sa fatigue. Sans compter l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait pour un certain idiot qui était parti depuis bien plus longtemps que prévu, pour une mission qui pourtant semblait difficile. Cela faisait au moins quatre ou cinq jours que Natsu et Happy auraient dû être de retour, et le comportement du Dragon Slayer avant de partir n'avait pas été sans lui causer quelques soucis. C'était la première fois qu'il refusait sa compagnie, sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin de la totalité de la récompense. Elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié son refus, mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il eût envie d'un peu solitude, même si cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils étaient donc partis seuls malgré l'apparente difficulté du travail qui leur était demandé d'accomplir, et ils n'avaient plus montré signe de vie depuis plus d'une semaine. Même Gray semblait s'en inquiéter, car il ne s'était même pas battu avec qui que ce soit depuis qu'il était rentré la veille, et qu'il s'était empressé de demander ce que « cet imbécile de crétin enflammé » foutait en s'apercevant qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait laissé s'en aller. Elle avait pourtant senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, et ce long retard ne faisait qu'aiguiller ses réflexions dans ce sens. Le comportement qu'avait eu Natsu avant de partir n'était pas ordinaire, et elle était loin d'être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. En dehors de son refus catégorique pour qu'elle vienne avec lui, il avait semblé relativement effacé et distant par rapport aux autres. Rien d'excessivement alarmant, mais tout de même, cela lui suffisait pour se poser un certain nombre de questions.

Elle détourna le regard du maelström de chaises et de tables volantes, et croisa celui de Mirajane, qui lui adressa un franc sourire. La mage stellaire songea furtivement qu'elle savait peut-être quelque chose à propos du net retard de Natsu. Préférant s'en assurer, elle se leva en prenant soin d'éviter quelques projectiles solitaires et s'approcha du comptoir.

- Dis, Mira-chan, tu sais quand est-ce que Natsu revient de sa mission ? Ça fait tout de même plus d'une semaine qu'il est parti.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas accompagné en fait ? Vous ne formiez pas une équipe tous les deux ?

- Et bien...

Lucy fut coupée par un crissement strident qui la fit sursauter. La porte s'était ouverte à la volée.

- Je suis de retour, fit la voix de Natsu.

- Aye...

Les brouhahas se turent. En entendant la petite voix enrouée de Happy et avec quelle placidité Natsu s'était annoncé, les mages avaient instantanément cessé leur bagarre pour se tourner vers les deux retardataires. À la fois rassurée qu'il soit enfin là et furieuse pour l'avoir inquiétée, Lucy pivota sur ses talons et s'exclama sur un ton réprobateur :

- Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Elle s'interrompit lorsque son regard croisa celui de Happy. Le chagrin et la détresse qu'elle y lut l'ébranla. Ses pupilles agitées par l'émotion lui donnaient l'impression que des larmes allaient en surgir d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle s'empressa de s'intéresser à son partenaire, et elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. Debout sur le seuil à côté de son compagnon, une main pressée contre ses abdominaux, les vêtements déchirés et teintés d'une vive couleur écarlate, Natsu leur adressait un sourire éclatant malgré son état plus que déplorable. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de terre et de sang, son corps entier constellé de profondes entailles sanguinolentes, et autour de son torse s'enroulait un bandage maladroit fabriqué avec ses propres vêtements. Le sang s'écoulait à travers le tissu autrefois immaculé, se mêlait à la sueur avant de s'égoutter sur le sol avec un clapotement sinistre.

Son sourire se mua rapidement en grimace, tandis qu'il prenait appui sur la porte pour se maintenir sur ses pieds. Paniquée, Mirajane se débarrassa du verre qu'elle essuyait pour se précipiter vers lui.

- Natsu ! Ça va ?

La voix et la présence douce et rassurante de Mirajane le firent hésiter. Ses pensées virevoltèrent dans son esprit tandis qu'il la fixait avec un regard vide, l'air absent. Pendant un instant, il voulut tout lui raconter, lui confier tous ses secrets, aussi précieux étaient-ils, lui dévoiler le moindre de ses tourments, lui crier à l'aide. Il s'en voulut dans la seconde qui suivit. Il ne les impliquerait pas, il se l'était juré.

Remarquant l'insistance du regard de Mirajane posé sur lui suite à son court silence, il s'empressa de répondre d'une voix détachée :

- Ouais.

La jeune femme hocha la tête face au sourire crispé qu'il lui offrait. Même si cela n'avait duré qu'un bref instant, son regard s'était perdu dans la profondeur du sien, et elle s'était sentie engloutie par le terrible sentiment de détresse qu'elle y avait vu, malgré l'impassibilité de son expression. C'était comme s'il avait hésité à lui avouer quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui le tourmentait. Elle réprima cette sensation du mieux qu'elle le put et se contenta d'un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant. Inquiets, les autres accoururent aussitôt, dont Gray et Lucy qui furent les premiers à les rejoindre. Cette dernière s'arrêta à côté de Mirajane et s'enquit de demander sur un ton qui trahissait un soupçon de panique :

- Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

- Rien de spécial, nia-t-il sans quitter son sourire. La mission a été un peu plus compliquée que prévu, c'est tout.

La jeune fille ne fut pas vraiment satisfaite par sa réponse, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Elle voulut reporter son attention sur Happy, mais remarqua avec stupeur qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire, et elle aurait voulu que Natsu lui en fasse part. Mais elle savait qu'il était inutile d'exiger des précisions qu'il ne lui donnerait pas. Elle garda donc le silence, non sans se demander comment l'impétueux Dragon Slayer avait pu finir dans un tel état. Légèrement en retrait, Gray se posait les mêmes questions, l'air absorbé par l'expression souriante de son rival. Il savait d'expérience qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour parvenir à le blesser aussi sérieusement. La mission avait dû être sacrément compliquée. Mais malgré ses blessures, il ne lui semblait pas si souffrant que ça, au plus grand soulagement de tous, et du sien. Ainsi débarrassé de son inquiétude, il s'empressa d'esquisser un sourire moqueur en déclarant :

- Bah alors ? T'es même pas capable d'effectuer une petite mission de rien du tout seul ?

Natsu rassembla ses forces et se redressa d'un bond. Les sourcils froncés d'irritation, une veine battant sur sa tempe, il colla son front contre celui de Gray avant de répliquer :

- Pardon ?! Tu veux te battre, le frigo ?!

- J't'attends, micro-onde défectueux !

- Caleçon sur pattes !

- Cheminée moisie !

- Pervers !

- Crétin !

- Abruti !

Tandis que Natsu et Gray se foudroyaient du regard en se crachant des insultes toutes plus originales les unes que les autres, Lucy et Mirajane soupirèrent à la fois d'exaspération et de soulagement, tandis que les autres commençaient peu à peu à vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. Natsu réagissait comme d'habitude et ne semblait pas souffrir de ses blessures, du moins en apparence. Tout ceci ne semblait pas être aussi grave que ce qu'elles s'étaient imaginé, même s'il allait sans conteste avoir besoin de soins et de repos.

- T'es vraiment nase, Natsu, reprit Gray sur un ton supérieur.

- Répète ça un peu, s'pèce de...

Un hoquet obscurcit sa voix, l'interrompant brutalement dans sa phrase. Ses traits se durcirent, se creusèrent dans une expression de douleur intense. Il se retint instinctivement sur Gray en s'agrippant à ses vêtements, et inclina la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, une main compressée sur son torse douloureux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent brutalement sur son rival lorsqu'un liquide brûlant vint emplir sa bouche. Il sentit ses membres s'affaiblir, ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu. La pression qu'il exerçait sur Gray se relâcha totalement tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous leur propre poids.

Le mage de glace réagit juste à temps. Il le retint de justesse par les épaules avant qu'il ne s'effondre et posa un genou à terre.

- Ohé, Natsu !

Sa voix fut rejointe par celle des autres, qui accoururent à ses côtés. Dans les bras de Gray, Natsu suffoquait en crachotant de douleur, les muscles tendus, le corps secoué de légers spasmes auxquels s'ajoutaient quelques gémissements étouffés. Lorsque Lucy eut le loisir de voir ce qui causait toute cette agitation, elle ne put réprimer le frisson d'épouvante qui lui glaça l'échine. Ses jambes refusèrent de faire le moindre mouvement tant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui semblait irréelle et insensée. Son ami gisait là, couvert de sang, les traits tirés par ses suffocations, souffrait dans les bras de son rival de toujours. Horrifié, ce dernier serrait le corps de Natsu d'une façon qu'il ne voulait pas si violente. Il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur ses mains, et il desserra aussitôt son étreinte. Il dégagea l'une d'elles et la contempla avec horreur. Elle était entièrement couverte de sang. Il reporta son regard sur son rival, dont l'état semblait n'aller qu'en s'aggravant, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de son visage ainsi rongé par la douleur. Il se sentit impuissant et désemparé comme jamais. Il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre autre geste, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave ne retentisse derrière lui :

- Que se passe-t-il ?! Qu'avez-vous encore...

Le maître venait de faire irruption, alerté par le bruit qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses paperasses déjà passablement ennuyeuses. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Natsu suffoquer dans les bras d'un Gray couvert de sang. Craignant le pire, il accourut à son chevet et ordonna :

- Laissez-moi voir ça !

Il s'accroupit à son côté, et retira le bandage maladroit que Natsu s'était fait lui-même. Les spectateurs stupéfaits portèrent une main à leur bouche, horrifiés par l'odeur nauséabonde qui avait soudainement envahi l'air et par l'apparente souffrance de leur ami si mal en point. Entre ses abdominaux s'était creusée une effroyable crevasse, autour de laquelle pendouillaient des morceaux de peau violacés qui se gonflaient au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Le sang s'en écoulait en filons écarlates, qui se propageaient et s'étalaient sur tout le torse.

Un accès de douleur agita le corps de Natsu lorsque Makarov tâta la plaie du bout des doigts afin de découvrir quelle en était l'origine. La chair avait été transpercée avec une netteté incroyable, mais continuait de se dissoudre peu à peu, rongée par quelque chose dont il ne connaissait pas la nature. _Impossible ! _Songea-t-il. _Cette chose... ça ne serait quand même pas... ? _Il se figea, craignant le pire.

Tout le temps que dura son inspection, Gray ne put détacher les yeux de son rival qu'il serrait par les épaules, totalement paralysé. Sa poitrine se soulevait en vifs mouvements brusques au rythme de ses inspirations étouffées, entre lesquelles ses traits se contractaient de douleur de temps à autre, les dents serrées. Ses paupières s'entrouvraient parfois, signe qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de résister à l'inconscience, et le mage de glace se voyait alors confronté à deux pupilles inexpressives, vidées de toute lucidité, qui disparaissaient l'instant d'après alors qu'un nouvel accès de douleur s'emparait de son ami. Englouti par une panique qu'il tentait vainement de dissimuler, il serrait le corps de Natsu de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que son état s'aggravait. Il le sentit se déraidir légèrement, et il détacha enfin le regard du Dragon Slayer pour les poser sur le maître.

Ce dernier avait retiré ses doigts de la plaie, et contemplait avec horreur le visage crispé par la douleur de Natsu. Il sentit l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur. C'était arrivé plus tôt qu'il ne le croyait. Le destin de Natsu, de son propre fils, était en marche. Un destin sombre et escarpé. Le chemin de sa vie, de ce pour quoi il était né. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Le moment était venu pour lui de prendre un chemin différent des autres Dragon Slayers, le chemin qui faisait de lui un mage distinct de tout autre. Au fond de lui, il ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Pourquoi Natsu ne pourrait-il pas vivre sans se préoccuper de ce qui faisait de lui un mage en dehors de toute catégorie ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas vivre à leurs côtés pour toujours, loin de toute cette souffrance ? C'était son fils autant que tous les autres, alors pourquoi devrait-il accepter cette fatalité ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait déjà quelle serait la réaction de Natsu. Et il devrait alors respecter ses choix, quoi qu'il décide.

Il s'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Tous les mages avaient remarqué son expression soudaine de confusion et d'inquiétude, et le considéraient d'un air grave, attendant une explication que Lucy s'enquit de demander :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Master ?

Makarov hésita. Gray et Lucy, ainsi qu'Erza, côtoyaient Natsu plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Devait-il le leur dire ? Non. Dans la mesure où il n'était sûr de rien, il ne devait pas les inquiéter davantage. Tout dépendait maintenant de la décision que prendrait Natsu. Pour le moment, il leur mentirait.

- Rien. Occupe-toi de lui, Mira.

- Oui.

Makarov se leva, mal à l'aise. Il demeura immobile quelques secondes, en observant distraitement Gray soulever délicatement le corps de Natsu avant de suivre Mirajane jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Si c'était vraiment ce à quoi il pensait, il avait du souci à se faire. Mais pas de conclusions hâtives. Avant d'avertir qui que ce soit, il fallait connaître les intentions de Natsu à ce sujet. Lucy l'observa brièvement, soucieuse. Puis elle s'approcha de l'endroit exact où Natsu était allongé quelques secondes plus tôt, reconnaissable grâce à l'imposante flaque de sang qu'il y avait laissée. Elle ramassa le morceau de tissu imbibé de sang qui lui avait servi de bandage et le serra dans sa main sans en détacher le regard, les muscles tendus par l'inquiétude et la peur. La souffrance de son ami lui avait labouré la poitrine et serré le cœur, si fort qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait imploser. Elle avait ressenti sa douleur par tous ses sens, en même temps que la peur s'était emparée d'elle, implacable. Elle était incapable de prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Natsu était vraiment dans un sale état, et rien ne pouvait lui affirmer que tout irait bien pour lui. Elle leva brusquement le nez lorsqu'elle entendit le maître sortir pour rejoindre ses appartements. Elle fixa la porte par laquelle il venait de passer, suspicieuse. Elle avait très bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et elle n'était pas la seule. Elle avait la nette impression qu'il savait très bien ce qui était arrivé à Natsu, ou du moins dans les grandes lignes, et qu'il leur cachait quelque chose d'important. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle ne chercha toutefois pas à obtenir la moindre information de la part du maître de guilde. Question obstination, il n'était pas si loin de Natsu lui-même, et elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui dirait rien avant qu'il ne se décide à partager ses informations avec eux.

Elle se contenta donc de suivre Gray et Mirajane jusqu'à l'infirmerie, sous le regard inquiet de bon nombre de mages. Le mage de glace posa doucement son ami sur le lit, sans détacher les yeux de son visage aux traits creusés par sa lancinante souffrance. Il se recula pour laisser Mirajane s'occuper de le soigner, s'adossa contre le mur et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds, les bras croisés, ruminant son inquiétude. Lucy s'assit sur une chaise au chevet de Natsu, les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Mirajane posa tendrement une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer, geste auquel la mage stellaire tenta de répondre avec un pâle sourire. Elle regarda son amie panser ses blessures, et les traits de Natsu se détendirent, prirent rapidement une expression sereine et apaisée. Il semblait simplement endormi lorsque Mirajane se redressa en s'essuyant le front. Gray et Lucy levèrent le nez lorsqu'elle déclara :

- Il est hors de danger, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le visage des deux amis s'illumina de soulagement. Gray regretta aussitôt sa réaction et répliqua sur un ton hargneux en décroisant les bras :

- Comme si je m'inquiétais pour cet abruti !

Les deux jeunes filles eurent un sourire discret suite à sa réplique. Il refusait de l'admettre, mais il avait vraiment eu peur pour Natsu, elles le savaient très bien. Et il n'avait plus qu'une envie, foutre une raclée à celui qui avait osé l'inquiéter de la sorte. L'atmosphère était tout de même tendue lorsque Mirajane leur conseilla de le laisser se reposer. Ils opinèrent et reprirent leurs occupations non sans une certaine inquiétude, après avoir rassuré les autres au sujet de l'état de Natsu et de son rétablissement.

* * *

Dans un bureau désordonné où feuilles volantes, livres aux couvertures déchirées et autres paperasses administratives jonchaient le sol, Makarov songeait à ses récentes découvertes pour le moins alarmantes. Une main calée sous son menton, il faisait nerveusement rebondir un stylo sur la table, sans se préoccuper des trous qui venaient cribler le bois, et accessoirement de la lettre du conseil qu'il tachait d'encre noire. Il soupira à de nombreuses reprises au fil de sa réflexion, ne parvenant pas à faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ses émotions. Il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion : il ne pouvait rien décider tant qu'il ne saurait pas quelle serait la décision de Natsu. Ce qui l'irritait passablement. Au terme de quelques heures de réflexion intensive, il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Il rejoignit la chambre de Natsu, en espérant avoir l'occasion de discuter avec lui avant qu'il ne lui fasse part de sa décision, si toutefois il l'avait déjà prise.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris et soulagé de voir Natsu déjà réveillé. Affalé sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, ce dernier contemplait le plafond avec un air songeur. Il savait déjà très bien ce qu'il devait faire. Sa décision était prise et irrévocable, mais passer à l'acte s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Il ruminait depuis une heure déjà, cherchant désespérément au fond de lui le courage et la détermination nécessaires pour agir. Il ne remarqua même pas l'entrée pourtant peu discrète de Makarov, qui l'observa quelques instants, immobile sur le seuil. Puis il s'approcha du lit et déclara afin de lui signaler sa présence :

- Tu es enfin réveillé.

Natsu sursauta presque en entendant la voix grave du maître de guilde. Il dégagea ses mains pour se redresser légèrement et se tourner vers son visiteur. Il lut immédiatement dans son regard une profonde inquiétude qui en disait long sur ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il soupira. Il allait devoir passer à l'action plus tôt que prévu. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais Makarov le devança :

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Natsu le fixa, surpris. Puis il retira sa couverture et s'assit sur le lit. Ses traits s'assombrirent.

- Moi aussi.

L'appréhension de Makarov s'amplifia. Ses inquiétudes semblaient dangereusement se vérifier. Telle serait donc sa décision.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? L'invita-t-il à poursuivre.

- Je quitte Fairy Tail.

Sans l'ombre d'une émotion, il avait prononcé cette phrase empreinte de tristesse. Les mots, cruels et lourds de sens, ricochèrent en échos dans l'esprit de Makarov, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les ordonner correctement. Il s'était préparé à toutes les décisions possibles et inimaginables, mais aucune d'entre elles n'atteignait une telle ampleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant légèrement. Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Fairy Tail n'est plus une guilde à ma mesure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! Je suis conscient que ta situation n'est pas facile, mais tu ne pourras rien faire seul, Natsu !

Interloqué, le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'était douté qu'il comprendrait et qu'il serait au courant de tout. Mais il était hors de question de lui donner raison. Il s'était juré de ne laisser personne le détourner de son but, quelle que soit la douleur qu'il éprouverait à y résister. Poussé par cette résolution, il se leva de son lit et nia en bloc les affirmations de son interlocuteur trop informé :

Tu racontes n'importe quoi, le vieux. Fairy Tail n'était pour moi qu'une étape. Elle est révolue à partir de maintenant.

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionna, prêt à partir. La voix de Makarov l'interrompit dans son geste. Il avait perdu tout le sang-froid qu'il avait réussi à maintenir jusqu'alors.

- Je t'interdis de quitter cette chambre !

- Vous n'en avez pas le droit.

Les gonds grincèrent d'épuisement puis la porte se ferma d'un claquement sec. Makarov serra les poings tout en regardant Natsu sortir de la pièce. Son devoir en tant que maître de guilde était de ne pas retenir quiconque voudrait quitter la guilde. Mais en tant que père spirituel, il avait le devoir de l'en empêcher. Devait-il écouter son cœur où se fier à sa raison ? Au fond de lui, il savait que Natsu aurait fait ce choix, mais il avait toujours refusé de l'admettre. Il resta ainsi quelques interminables minutes avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait aucun droit de le retenir.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Natsu retourna à l'infirmerie pour récupérer les affaires qu'il y avait laissées. Il s'assit sur le lit et fixa ses mains, les coudes calés contre ses cuisses, l'air soucieux. Il avait su garder son sang-froid face à Makarov, mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau seul, il sentait sa détermination flancher peu à peu. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire de l'ordre dans ses émotions et s'apprêta à se lever lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître dans son embrasure le visage inquiet de Mirajane. L'expression de cette dernière se mua rapidement en soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit de nouveau sur pieds.

- Natsu ! Tu devrais te reposer !

Sa voix l'extirpa de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et tourna vers elle un visage radieux. Il ne devait pas trahir son hésitation devant qui que ce soit. Il devait se montrer vif et dynamique, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son corps lui faisait horriblement mal, mais maintenant que Makarov était au courant de ses intentions, il devait partir au plus vite avant qu'il ne puisse plus résister à la tentation de changer d'avis. Il s'enquit de rassurer Mirajane en levant un poing victorieux, un sourire resplendissant dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Merci Mira, mais tout va bien maintenant ! Je me sens en pleine forme !

- Mais, quand même...

- Je t'assure ! Je soulèverais des montagnes !

Au plus grand soulagement de son interlocuteur, elle ne remarqua pas son attitude fallacieuse. La dernière chose qu'il devait faire, c'était bien de les inquiéter. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas partir librement si ses amis finissaient par être au courant. Il fut soulagé de voir la jeune femme lui sourire tendrement, satisfaite par sa réaction énergique qui lui correspondait tout à fait.

- Bien ! Alors je cours prévenir les autres.

Tandis que Mirajane s'apprêtait à sortir, Natsu baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses mains. Il pinça les lèvres, accablé à l'idée de se séparer des amis qui lui étaient si chers, de sa famille. Fairy Tail était son univers, son foyer, le lieu qui l'avait vu grandir et progresser, et qui le verrait partir pour toujours. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait partir comme ça, sans leur montrer à quel point il tenait à eux, à quel point il leur était reconnaissant. Il ouvrit la bouche, et murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible :

- Merci pour tout, Mira.

La jeune femme reporta brutalement son attention sur lui, et le fixa suspicieusement.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Natsu reprit aussitôt ses esprits. Quel idiot il était. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il devait lui dire. Non. Il ne devait même rien dire du tout. Il devait se forcer à agir de façon naturelle, résister à cette irrésistible envie de leur avouer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour eux et qui lui faisaient maintenant si mal. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi difficile de dissimuler ses émotions derrière le mur d'assurance et de détermination qu'il laissait toujours paraître. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, il éprouvait de la difficulté à résister aux émotions négatives qui lui serraient le cœur, à les empêcher de s'exprimer. Il y parvint tout de même en secouant la tête, et s'empressa de rassurer Mirajane avec un sourire détaché :

- Non, rien !

La jeune femme l'observa dans les yeux, cherchant du mieux qu'elle put la lueur de ses sentiments véritables. Mais elle ne put y lire rien d'autre qu'une profonde franchise et un soupçon de joie. Elle haussa les épaules et s'en fut. Natsu perdit son sourire et soupira. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle ne se pose des questions. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. C'était le moment pour lui d'y aller. Il contempla une dernière fois sa chambre avant de fermer délicatement la porte derrière lui. À partir de maintenant, son destin allait se jouer...

* * *

Dans la salle principale, la fête battait son plein. Libérés du poids de l'inquiétude qu'ils se faisaient pour Natsu dès qu'ils avaient su qu'il était hors de danger, les mages n'avaient pas tardé à reprendre la baston là où elle en était restée. Les chaises et les tables volaient à travers la pièce, manquant à plusieurs reprises de heurter quelques spectateurs distraits, les poings et les coups fusaient dans tous les sens. Au centre de tout ce cirque, Lucy et Gray n'étaient pas tellement d'humeur à prendre part aux festivités, trop préoccupés par le sujet « Natsu » et le comportement étrange du maître. Ils débattaient sur les récents événements lorsqu'Erza fit irruption dans la guilde, rentrant de sa mission de rang S. À peine la porte pivota-t-elle sur ses gonds que la pièce fut plongée dans un silence impalpable, comme si on avait mis une vidéo sur pause. Elle scruta la pièce d'un regard noir, s'arrêtant sur chaque détail, chaque personne qui méritait son attention.

- Alors ? Il paraît que vous avez encore fait parler de vous ?

Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur toutes les nuques. Certains tentèrent de s'éclipser discrètement mais furent vite remis à leur place par quelques coups impitoyables de l'intransigeante mage. Au centre de la guilde s'entassaient maintenant quelques cadavres agonisants criblés de bosses et d'hématomes bleuâtres que les survivants du massacre ne préférèrent pas rejoindre en suppliant leur effrayante amie de les épargner. Cette dernière soupira en passant une main sur son visage, exaspérée.

- Ah la la... Il faut toujours que l'on s'occupe de vous.

Elle posa ses lourdes affaires sur une table et rejoignit Gray et Lucy, qui soupiraient de soulagement en s'imaginant faire partie des pauvres victimes de la guerrière. Elle s'assit à côté d'eux et demanda d'une voix détachée :

- Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?

- Et bien..., commença Lucy.

Elle hésita quelques instants à lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, puis estima qu'il était préférable qu'elle soit au courant. Elle lui raconta donc le retour de Natsu et le comportement étrange de Makarov. Erza l'écouta sans l'interrompre, fronçant les sourcils ou hochant la tête de temps à autre, l'air de plus en plus soucieuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. À la fin de son récit, elle garda le silence quelques secondes en se frottant le menton, pensive. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Même si les blessures de Natsu n'étaient pas mortelles, la réaction de Makarov laissait présager qu'elles avaient quelque chose de particulier qui requérait toute leur attention. Et pourtant, Mirajane ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit d'anormal en le soignant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-elle par dire. Peut-être vous faites-vous du souci pour rien.

- Espérons...

- En tout cas, cet imbécile ne s'est pas raté, intervint Gray. C'est bizarre. C'est pas son style de revenir d'une mission dans un tel état.

Bien qu'elle n'en laissât rien paraître, Erza n'en était pas moins d'accord avec lui. S'il était déjà rare qu'il parte seul en mission, même avec Happy, qu'il en revienne blessé l'était encore plus. Sans compter le comportement plus qu'inhabituel qu'il avait eu avant de partir. Lorsque Lucy lui avait raconté la façon dont il avait refusé sa compagnie, elle s'était déjà posé quelques questions au sujet de la mission, redoutant un événement malvenu. Et son mauvais pressentiment s'était avéré justifié, puisqu'il était rentré presque une semaine plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait dû, qui plus est sérieusement blessé. Il y avait anguille sous roche, elle en était certaine. Mais quoi ? Seul le maître avait la réponse à cette question, et il ne semblait pas tellement prêt à leur avouer quoi que ce soit. Elle soupira, puis se leva en déclarant :

- Mmh... De toute façon, je pense que si le maître sait quelque chose à propos de tout ça, il finira par nous en parler. Soyons patients.

Après une courte pause, elle reprit :

- Je vais voir Natsu.

Gray et Lucy acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce que leur ami allait se réveiller, mais il allait devoir s'expliquer. Ils ne le laisseraient sûrement pas esquiver les innombrables questions qu'ils avaient à lui poser. Et dans tous les cas, s'il n'avait rien à cacher, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il refuse de leur en parler. D'autant plus si c'était Erza qui s'acquittait de la tâche. Ils réprimèrent un frisson à cette idée et se levèrent à leur tour pour accompagner Erza qui se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Mirajane pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle annonça le réveil de Natsu.

- Yosh ! S'exclama Elfman en levant le poing. Allons lui remonter un peu les tripes !

Il s'engagea précipitamment dans les escaliers, rapidement suivi par les autres, dont Gray et Lucy. Erza soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres, avant de le suivre à son tour. Malgré les apparences, elle n'en était pas moins inquiète pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Mirajane ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle sursauta. La chambre était entièrement vide et tout avait été soigneusement rangé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, M..., commença Gray en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais qu'est allé encore foutre cet idiot !

- C'est mauvais... Avec de telles blessures il ne devrait même pas être capable de bouger. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait repris conscience aussi vite.

-Bon sang, Natsu... Quand arrêteras-tu de nous causer des problèmes ?

Malgré ces mots chargés d'ironie, un sentiment de peur parcourait son échine. Où avait-il bien pu aller ? Il repensa à son retour et à la conduite de leur maître, et ce sentiment se fit encore plus insistant. Que s'était-il passé pendant sa mission pour qu'ils agissent aussi étrangement ? Même Happy semblait différent. Il était reparti personne ne savait où depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, sans un mot pour qui que ce soit. Il éprouvait l'angoisse par tous ses sens. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il avait la sensation que l'étau ténébreux d'un malheur se resserrait peu à peu sur eux. Indécis, il serra les poings si fort que ses ongles pénétrèrent sa chair. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lucy et Erza. Oui. Il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait compter sur sa famille pour empêcher une tragédie de se produire. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour le soutenir. La main douce qui se posa sur son épaule lui parut si présente qu'elle dissipa remarquablement ses inquiétudes. Il posa le regard sur Erza, qui ne semblait pourtant pas moins anxieuse. La jeune femme suggéra avec objectivité :

- Allons voir le maître. Je suis sûre qu'il nous expliquera ce qui se passe.

Bien que peu convaincu, Gray acquiesça. Il doutait vraiment que le maître accepterait de leur dire de quoi il retournait, sauf s'il s'agissait de quelque chose contre lequel il n'y avait rien à faire. Il savait très bien qu'ils feraient tout pour rétablir la situation si elle avait mal tourné. Et s'il ne leur avait encore rien dit, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il se forçait à croire.

Mirajane en tête, le groupe se dirigea vers les appartements de Makarov, qu'ils atteignirent rapidement. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et déboula à l'intérieur sans la moindre délicatesse.

- Master ! Vous savez où est parti Natsu ?! Il n'est plus dans sa chambre !

Makarov releva le nez de la paperasse administrative étalée sur son bureau et les considéra avec un air grave.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il n'est plus ici.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Natsu...

Craignant leur réaction, il hésita.

- Natsu a quitté Fairy Tail.

Sans se rendre véritablement compte du poids de ses paroles et des conséquences qu'elles suscitaient, le groupe se concerta brièvement du regard. Lucy rompit le silence, espérant avoir mal compris.

- P... pardon ?

- Il a quitté la guilde. Il ne reviendra pas.

Cette fois-ci, leur réaction fut quasi-instantanée. L'expression de Gray se figea. Erza et Lucy sentirent leur cœur se serrer. Même s'ils s'étaient doutés que le comportement de Natsu, Happy et Makarov n'était pas ordinaire et ne présageait rien de bon, aucune des situations auxquelles ils avaient pu penser n'envisageait de telles circonstances. Natsu ? Quitter Fairy Tail ? Jamais cette hypothèse n'avait effleuré leur esprit. Jamais. Pas lui. Il aimait trop la guilde pour ça, il chérissait bien trop les liens qui l'unissaient à elle. C'était impossible. Impossible qu'il ait pris une telle décision. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui aurait pu l'y contraindre, le pousser à s'éloigner d'eux : Igneel. Mais aller jusqu'à quitter la guilde, même pour le dragon qui lui était si cher, ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils avaient l'intime conviction qu'une autre raison plus sinistre se cachait dans l'ombre, comme s'il était parti pour les protéger de quelque chose, ou de quelqu'un. Jamais ils n'autoriseraient pareille fatalité. Jamais ils ne le laisseraient les quitter sans rien faire.

L'expression de Gray se fit de plus en plus dure au fil de sa réflexion. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien entendu, tant cela lui paraissait irréel.

- V... vous plaisantez ?

- Ce n'est pas une blague, Gray. Il est parti il y a quelques minutes avec Happy.

La stupéfaction du mage de glace s'envenima en colère, et son expression troublée se mua en grimace vireuse. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, son regard s'assombrit, ses traits se durcirent, ses poings se serrèrent. Comment osait-il leur imposer pareille sentence sans leur adresser un mot ? Comment osait-il quitter l'unique lieu qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme son foyer à la manière d'un voleur de bas étage ? Il n'accepterait jamais ça. Il était hors de question de le laisser partir sans rien faire, et sans en connaître la raison. Il condamnerait l'égoïsme de son imbécile de rival, le ferait taire à jamais. Il lui ferait entendre raison, peu importe par quel moyen.

- Cet enfoiré..., gronda-t-il en tournant les talons. Il va voir !

- **Pas un pas de plus, Gray !**

Le hurlement de Makarov lui fit l'effet d'un sceau d'eau froide. Il s'immobilisa, les membres tremblant de fureur. L'angoisse vint lui tordre l'estomac, sa gorge se noua. Comment le maître pouvait-il rester si calme ? Comment pouvait-il déclarer une telle horreur avec tant de détachement, comme si le comportement de Natsu allait de soi ? Il craignait de comprendre, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Il fit volte-face, et considéra Makarov avec un regard de profond reproche, une expression accusatrice peinte sur les lèvres. Sans se rendre vraiment compte de la puissance de sa propre voix, il tonna :

- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez le laisser faire ?!

- Nous n'avons aucun droit de le retenir. Laissez-le partir s'il le souhaite.

- **Vous plaisantez j'espère ?! Vous a-t-il au moins donné une raison ?!**

- **Peu importe la raison !** Vociféra-il en se levant. Nous n'avons aucun droit de lui dicter le chemin qu'il doit suivre. Nous devons l'accepter. **Ai-je été assez clair ?!**

Gray serra les dents et les poings. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Son rival quittait la guilde, Makarov refusait de l'en empêcher... Était-ce un mauvais rêve ? Où étaient passés ses idéaux, ceux qui chérissaient plus que tout au monde les liens qui l'unissaient à ses fils ? Comment avait-il pu tirer une conclusion pareille ? Il se croirait évoluer dans un cauchemar éveillé, un rêve sans fin où tout se produisait de la pire façon qui soit, où les événements les plus improbables se réalisaient, les uns après les autres. Mais celui-ci paraissait si réel, qu'il n'était pas sûr de s'en réveiller un jour. Il réalisait peu à peu, en même temps que sa confusion se dissipait, que c'était la cruelle réalité. Vaincu par les émotions qui naissaient en lui, refusant de les admettre, il tourna le dos à Makarov et baissa la tête, le visage dissimulé derrière la masse brune de ses cheveux.

- Peut-être que vous êtes assez insensible pour accepter ça, mais pas moi. Il ne partira pas, quitte à le rouer de coups ou même le tuer s'il le faut !

Le ton de sa voix s'était durci au fur et à mesure que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'une rage sourde ne prenne ses racines dans son cœur pour le serrer entre ses griffes acérés. Incapable de dominer plus longtemps la frénésie qui brûlait ses mots, il reprit :

- **Je n'accepterai jamais une chose pareille !**

Il tremblait. De colère, de tristesse ou d'hésitation ? Personne n'aurait su le dire. Ce dont ils étaient certains, c'était qu'ils partageaient ses sentiments. Ils étaient tous prêts à tout pour empêcher leur ami de commettre l'irréparable. Même si le maître avait abandonné l'idée de le retenir, même s'il avait sans doute une raison pour agir ainsi, ils n'accepteraient jamais son départ, c'était une certitude.

Lucy baissa les yeux en chuchotant le nom de Gray, peinée par les émotions qu'elle lisait dans sa voix. Elle se rendait compte du lien particulier qui l'unissait à Natsu, et de l'importance que ce dernier avait pour lui, malgré leurs différends. Même s'il refusait toujours de l'admettre ou de le montrer, elle savait très bien qu'il tenait à lui, et qu'imaginer la guilde sans ses idioties et sa bonne humeur lui était insupportable. Et elle n'en ressentait pas moins que lui. Elle réalisait seulement maintenant qu'aucun lien n'était indestructible, qu'un seul événement malvenu pouvait suffire à briser n'importe lequel d'entre eux, aussi puissant pouvait-il être. Le destin à lui seul semblait capable de renverser le cours de choses, de transformer un paradis en enfer. Elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver, personne ne le ferait. Peu importe ce que Makarov pouvait leur interdire, ils ramèneraient Natsu, par la force si là était le seul moyen de le retenir. Ils ne renonceraient pas.

Un brusque mouvement de Gray l'arracha à ses pensées. Sans un mot de plus, ce dernier était sorti en trombe.

- Gray ! L'appela Erza en le suivant. Attends !

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, tous les regards se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le maître de guilde. Ce dernier, la tête basse, les poings serrés contre les bras de son siège, grondait intérieurement de colère et d'hésitation. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent. Sa décision n'avait pas été faite à la hâte. Il avait fait son devoir de maître, même si cela devait lui causer la tristesse insurmontable de perdre l'un de ses « fils ».

* * *

Natsu et Happy déambulaient une dernière fois dans les rues avec une certaine nostalgie. Depuis leur départ, Natsu n'avait pas prononcé un mot, ce qui contribuait à inquiéter Happy davantage. Il suivrait Natsu n'importe où, quels que soient les dangers, quelles que soient ses décisions. Mais... il avait terriblement peur. Peur que tous ces effroyables événements ne changent à jamais l'ami pour lequel il sacrifierait tout, peur que les précautions qu'ils prenaient ne soient vaines, que la solitude ne les rende fous, et que tant d'autres désastres ne voient le jour. Mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il resterait à ses côtés pour toujours, le soutiendrait de sa présence, l'aiderait à surmonter les épreuves que le destin mettrait sur sa route de toutes ses maigres forces, pour que jamais leur amitié ne se ternisse, pour que jamais son ami le plus cher ne regrette ses choix, pour que jamais il ne perde son sourire. Il défierait l'impossible pour devenir cette lueur d'espoir qui dissiperait tous ses doutes, qui lui rendrait le sourire et le mènerait à la victoire.

Natsu marchait à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches, l'air absorbé par le caillou qu'il poussait de son pied. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses pensées engourdissaient son esprit, tandis qu'il sombrait au centre d'une douloureuse réflexion. Chaque pas lui demandait un effort considérable. Mettre un pied devant l'autre lui était de plus en plus difficile, comme s'il était tiré vers l'arrière par la force invisible de ses sentiments. Il ne devait qu'à son inébranlable détermination de ne pas faire demi-tour, de ne pas fuir la souffrance qui l'attendait à toutes jambes, de ne pas retourner auprès de ses amis et de tout leur dire.

Happy lui jeta un bref regard avant de contempler le sol à son tour.

- Dis, Natsu...

- Mmh ? Marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse.

- Tu es sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? On ne devrait pas...

- Happy, ne revenons pas sur le sujet.

Happy ne répondit pas. Sa décision était prise : il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ils poursuivirent donc leur route jusqu'à atteindre les remparts nord de Magnolia. Natsu courba les épaules et survola une dernière fois du regard les rues sinueuses de la ville qui l'avait vu grandir, appréciant la brise fraiche et pure qui soulevait tendrement sa chevelure à son gré. L'obscurité avait déjà commencé de grignoter le paysage, brouillant les couleurs, estompant les contours. Les lumières de Magnolia brillaient, toutes proches, dans la lueur du jour finissant. Les maisons projetaient de vastes ombres sur le sol, et les étoiles se reflétaient sur le fleuve, patinaient à la surface de l'eau, scintillant comme des milliers de lucioles.

Natsu sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre tandis qu'il contemplait ce paysage féérique qu'il avait côtoyé toute son enfance. Sa détermination faiblissait peu à peu, en même temps que les étoiles s'éteignaient, une à une, sur la voute des cieux. La lune menaçante tira sa révérence à son tour, dissimulée par d'épais nuages gris. Il s'empressa d'en détourner le regard, résistant à la tentation de changer d'avis.

- Allons-y, Happy.

Ce dernier acquiesça, porté par une détermination nouvelle. Il ne laisserait rien ni personne accabler Natsu de souffrances plus grandes encore que de perdre ses amis les plus précieux. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui redonner courage lorsque le destin abattrait ses ailes noires sur eux, pour que sa solitude ne le dévore pas tout entier. Il ne faiblirait jamais plus.

Il suivit son précieux ami par-delà le rempart, lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

- **Natsu !**

Happy serra les poings. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus se produisait. Natsu devait déjà donner le meilleur de lui-même pour ne serait-ce que mettre un pied devant l'autre, et chasser les images chatoyantes de son esprit enfiévré de souvenirs. Il ne supporterait pas d'autres adieux ; sa détermination n'y suffirait pas.

Natsu se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et encaissa sans broncher le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Il fut propulsé au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin, manquant de s'écraser sur le rempart de justesse. Il se redressa et essuya le filon de sang qui roulait de sa lèvre, le regard figé sur son agresseur. Puis il murmura dans un souffle presque inaudible :

- Gray...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever, le mage de glace le saisit brutalement par son écharpe et le plaqua contre le mur. Son crâne heurta le béton brûlant avec force, lui arrachant une grimace.

- **Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu décides du jour au lendemain de partir, et tu crois qu'on va gober ça ?**

- Croyez-le ou non, ça m'est égal. Je m'en vais que vous le vouliez ou non. Fairy Tail, c'est du passé.

L'indifférence que Gray lut dans sa voix brisa définitivement le maintien déjà précaire de son calme. Les traits déformés par la rage, il resserra son étreinte avec tant de violence que ses muscles tremblaient sous l'effort. Il plongea ses pupilles noires de fureur dans les siennes, au fond desquelles il ne vit qu'une horripilante placidité. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus haineux. Comment osait-il rester aussi insensible ? Il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il ne le laisserait pas partir, l'empêcherait de commettre l'irréparable, même s'il devait le trainer jusqu'à la guilde pour cela.

- **Pour qui tu te prends ! Tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça sans donner de raison valable ?!**

- Gray ! Intervint Happy, les larmes aux yeux. Essaye de comprendre...

Gray lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il le dissuada aussitôt de poursuivre. Une fureur sans égale continuait de croître encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre des mesures qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimentées. Alors qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour répondre, Erza les rejoignit, le souffle court. Elle aperçut rapidement les deux rivaux à quelques mètres d'elle et s'immobilisa lorsque la voix de Gray rugit :

- **Et que suis-je censé comprendre, hein ?! S'il veut quiter la guilde, il va devoir m'en donner la raison !**

- Mais...

- Ça suffit, Happy.

La voix de Natsu était si faible et si calme qu'il ne put réprimer ses larmes. Le visage gorgé d'eau, le chaton renifla bruyamment, heurté de plein fouet par les plaintes silencieuses qui tambourinaient le cœur de son ami. Il se rendait compte d'une chose essentielle. Il n'avait pas encore abandonné. Il ignorait de toutes ses forces les douloureux sentiments qui se bousculaient. Sa décision était irrévocable ; il couperait tous les liens qui l'unissaient à Fairy Tail, dusse-t-il en souffrir toute sa vie.

Le Dragon Slayer tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de faire taire le tourbillon nébuleux des émotions qui hurlaient au fond de lui, sans grand succès. Son cœur le suppliait de soulager sa douleur, requête à laquelle il ne devait surtout pas accéder. Il devait résister, d'une manière ou d'une autre, au désir féroce de se laisser convaincre. Il devait se faire détester, haïr, par tous les moyens, pour que personne ne regrette ni son départ, ni son absence. Il devait se montrer imperturbable et faussement sincère. Leur dire l'inverse de ce qu'il ressentait, cacher ses sentiments véritables derrière un mur d'indifférence et de mépris. Malgré la lancinante douleur que lui infligeait son cœur froissé, il s'efforça d'arborer l'expression la plus dédaigneuse dont il puisse user, et déclara d'une voix monocorde :

- Je n'ai pas à vous donner de raison. Fairy Tail est une guilde pourrie, c'est tout.

- **Pourrie ?! Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble... Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ?! Ça ne te ressemble pas, Natsu !**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le cœur battant. Les paroles de Gray s'étayaient de nombreux souvenirs ; celui de son arrivée dans la guilde, de ses disputes avec Gray et de ses affrontements avec Erza, de sa rencontre avec Lucy et de tous les événements qui en avaient découlé... Il n'oublierait jamais les joies, les peines et les dangers qu'ils avaient affrontés ensemble. Chaque visage lui apparut avec distinction, joyeux et souriant, sans qu'il ne parvienne à s'en défaire. Il tenta vainement de les extirper de son esprit d'un secouement de tête et regarda son interlocuteur de haut, le cœur si lourd qu'il écraserait une étoile de son poids. Sa réaction eut l'effet escompté, car il sentit les mains de Gray trembler de fureur. Il força ses lèvres à s'étirer dans un sourire méprisant, et un ricanement odieux en franchit les barrières tandis qu'il répondait :

- Oh ? Traversé ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tout ça, c'était de la foutaise. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une quelconque sympathie pour vous.

Gray tremblait et fulminait de rage. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse tenir de tels propos. Son désarroi le plongea dans une confusion, un trouble si intense que les mots désordonnés se bousculaient dans son esprit enfiévré. Il en isola chaque sonorité, médita sur leur signification. Il s'efforça de les ordonner, un peu comme on reconstruit un puzzle. Il persista d'abord en vain, puis, petit à petit, des liens se dessinèrent entre les mots et les émotions, tissant progressivement un motif complexe, représentatif de l'unique vérité. Tout s'illumina soudain, dissipant ce désordre émotionnel comme on soufflerait sur une bougie. L'évidence de cette vérité le heurta durement, et il se sentit soudain stupide. Jamais Natsu ne pourrait penser une telle chose. Comment avait-il pu y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant ? Ces mots avaient été prononcés dans l'unique but de satisfaire son désir aliéné de les éloigner de lui, de les protéger contre le regret et le remord. Ce n'était qu'une tentative désespérée pour se faire haïr d'eux, pour que personne ne souffre de son départ ou n'essaye de le suivre. Il le comprenait, maintenant. Mais sa colère s'accrut d'autant plus. Car il ne savait plus vers qui tourner cette frénésie.

Erza, quant à elle, fut immédiatement touchée en plein cœur par les plaintes à la fois silencieuses et suraiguës de leur ami, qui suppliait intérieurement que cette torture s'arrête. Elle avait su dès l'instant où les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres qu'il se forçait à agir ainsi, qu'au fond de lui, il y avait ces voix qui criaient à l'aide, qui imploraient pardon. Et pourtant, il semblait parler avec tant de sincérité et de dégoût, que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu s'y méprendre. Mais pas elle. Jamais il n'aurait pu user d'un ton aussi désinvolte en parlant de toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un seul instant que toutes les années passées à partager douleurs, joies et dangers n'avaient été que de grossiers mensonges. Il ne l'avait pas sauvé de l'Ethérion ni vaincu Gérard pour jouer les apparences, elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant. Elle se débattit avec ses émotions en révolte du mieux qu'elle le put, sans succès. Malgré ses certitudes, la confusion s'emparait de ses pensées. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas confiance en eux pour l'aider, si partir lui était si douloureux ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas reposé sur eux comme ils s'étaient si souvent reposés sur lui ? Pourquoi subir de si lancinantes souffrances, alors qu'il suffit d'un simple mot pour les enterrer à jamais dans l'oubli ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle sombrait dans les bras glacés de l'incertitude, son corps cédait sous son propre poids. Elle devait l'arrêter, par tous les moyens. Elle ne le laisserait pas partir, encore moins après avoir été témoin de ses tourments. Elle voulut bouger, mais ses muscles refusèrent de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle avait cette horrible sensation que la situation échappait totalement à son contrôle, et que le départ de Natsu ne pouvait être évité. Elle haïssait ce sentiment d'impuissance, qui ne lui était pas familier. Sans avoir la force de faire le moindre mouvement, elle posa le regard sur Natsu, et la dure réalité vint se heurter à elle, aussi sûrement qu'il ne quittait pas cette expression de mépris et d'indifférence qui lui seyait si mal.

Elle le vit saisir le poignet de Gray avec une force telle qu'il le fit lâcher prise, et lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui le fit vaciller. Déjà affaibli par les émotions intensément douloureuses qui étreignaient son cœur, le mage de glace sentit son esprit faiblir peu à peu, et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Après un dernier regard haineux sur son ami et rival, il s'écroula dans un murmure, baignant dans son sentiment d'impuissance. Natsu le rattrapa par les épaules de justesse, et l'allongea délicatement à terre. Erza le vit se relever doucement et contempler le corps inconscient de Gray, les poings serrés. Elle sentit immédiatement ses forces l'abandonner. Personne ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de partir, pas même elle. Et le ramener à la guilde par la force ne servirait à rien, elle le savait. Le maître l'avait autorisé à s'en aller, et elle n'avait d'autres choix que de se plier à ses ordres. Mais cette situation était trop dure à supporter, même pour elle. Elle vit Natsu se tourner dans sa direction, et elle se laissa choir sur ses genoux, incapable d'accepter qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Elle devait le raisonner, il n'y avait que ce moyen. Sans parvenir à apaiser les tremblements qui s'emparaient peu à peu de son corps, elle murmura d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue convaincante :

- Tu... tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à t'éloigner de nous ? On affrontera l'enfer s'il faut alors je t'en supplie... reste.

Cette fois, Natsu n'eut pas le courage de répondre. Son cœur allait éclater. Il ne pourrait en supporter davantage, il devait mettre fin à cette terrible douleur qui lui oppressait la poitrine. Il s'approcha d'elle en contournant le corps inconscient de Gray. Il s'accroupit devant elle et la saisit doucement par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle vacilla sous la profondeur de son regard, regard qui niait tous les propos qu'il venait de tenir. La tristesse de ce regard réveilla les larmes enfouies au plus profond de son être. Le ciel unifia ses pleurs aux siens ; le temps désarticulé suivait son cours. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, il lui asséna un coup sur la nuque du tranchant de la main.

- Pardonnez-moi, Erza, tout le monde... Je ne peux plus reculer, maintenant.

- Na... tsu...

Erza s'écroula. Il la tint dans ses bras quelques secondes. Puis il se leva, la chevelure mouillée de pluie, les poings serrés, les yeux rivés sur le sol, contempla le corps de ses amis inconscients. Les sanglots de Happy réveillèrent son malaise. Il refoula ses larmes en levant la tête vers le ciel, dont les gouttes martelaient son visage dans un claquement sinistre. Il posa délicatement une main sur la tête de son compagnon, qui pleura de plus bel. Le regard toujours tourné vers les nuages, il se recouvrit les yeux de son autre main, tentant désespérément de ne pas penser au jour maudit où les cendres avaient pris feu, où son destin avait bifurqué sur un chemin bordé de ténèbres. Il attendit patiemment que Happy cesse de pleurer, avant de tourner le dos à la ville.

- **Natsu ! **Hurla une troisième voix.

Cette voix. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste ni d'articuler la moindre pensée cohérente, il ne daigna pas lui faire face. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état de faiblesse. Jamais il ne supporterait de nouveaux adieux.

- Natsu, bon sang... mais qu'est-ce que tu fais..., balbutia Lucy.

- Je m'en vais, répondit-il en forçant sa voix de paraître assurée. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Sur ces mots cruels, il marcha d'un pas décidé, droit devant lui. Il avait pris sa décision. Sans se retourner, il disparut dans l'obscurité de ses propres ténèbres. Son destin était en marche. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Irrévocablement. Impitoyablement. Encore. Et pour toujours.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les ombres du passé

**Mot de l'auteur : **Pouet ! Me revoilà déjà pour le chapitre 2. Même si je n'ai reçu qu'un seul commentaire à la republication, je me suis dis que je n'allais tout de même pas faire attendre alors que certains ont déjà lu tout ça. Du coup je vous poste le chapitre 2 tout de suite. Encore une fois, les 32 premiers chapitres sont disponibles sur fanfic-fr. Bonne lecture ! Mais avant, réponse au commentaire !

**Syka : **Et oui, rien à voir avec l'autre fiction ! Ces chapitres sont extrêmement volumineux, que ce soit sur la taille où la richesse des descriptions. Merci infiniment pour ton compliment, il me va droit au cœur. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les ombres du passé**

Cela faisait plus de deux lunes que le majestueux bâtiment avait finalement retrouvé sa lueur d'antan ; les rires et les jouissances de ses occupants résonnaient dans les rues avoisinantes avec enthousiasme. Bien que la situation ne se soit pas améliorée depuis cet obscur événement et que celui-ci occupait la plupart des mémoires, les mages de la guilde s'étaient fait une raison avec le temps, réalisant qu'il était inutile de regretter une vicissitude à laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien. Mais leur assentiment à cet état de circonstance ne signifiait pas l'abandon de quelconques recherches, particulièrement pour l'immarcescible équipe de mages composée de Gray, Lucy et Erza. Malgré la négligente promesse faite à Makarov qui les enjoignait à ne rien tenter pour retrouver Natsu, ils n'avaient pu se résigner à la tenir. Son départ avait été si inextricable qu'il les avait menés sur un chemin tortueux, au bout duquel ils espéraient découvrir les intentions de leur compagnon, et d'en apprendre plus sur l'incident, la raison pour laquelle il avait été forcé de prendre une décision si douloureuse. Car ils étaient convaincus que c'était le cas. Même si certains ne partageaient pas leurs opinions, ils n'avaient jamais concédé une seule seconde que Natsu ait pu feindre les sourires et les rires qui avaient éclairé son visage, les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues durant les heures sombres qui s'abattaient tantôt sur Fairy Tail, tous ces sentiments qui l'avaient étreint, qui l'avaient endurci et fait grandir, chaque jour un peu plus. Ils étaient persuadés qu'une mésaventure bien particulière l'avait mené à une sorte d'exil temporaire, voire définitif, ce qui contribuait à cribler leurs nuits d'insomnies inquiètes. En évitant les éventuels soupçons, ils prétextaient donc une soudaine mission afin de rassembler des renseignements à divers endroits, jusqu'alors sans succès. Cependant, même s'ils parvenaient à en leurrer la plupart, Makarov ne se faisait pas d'illusions, sans toutefois le leur avouer ni leur interdire de poursuivre leurs frivolités. Bien qu'il sache que leur acharnement serait vain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que leur détermination serait une arme suffisante pour rétablir la situation. Mais malgré leur insistance, il n'avait jamais consenti à leur révéler ce qu'il savait. Il avait immanquablement constaté que Gray, Erza et Lucy le suspectaient d'avoir en sa possession d'importantes informations, et bien que leurs arguments soient fondés, il refusait catégoriquement de leur dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Le trio avait fini par se résigner à obtenir un quelconque bien de la part de leur maître et avait entrepris leur propre enquête, qui n'avait pour l'instant pas porté ses fruits. S'efforçant de ne pas perdre espoir, ils s'engageaient pleinement à poursuivre leurs tentatives jusqu'à ce que celles-ci ne soient plus que de lointaines souffrances.

Au centre d'un immuable vacarme au sein de la guilde, Gajeel n'admettait toujours pas la situation dans laquelle il avait été contraint de passer des journées à la fois moroses et éprouvantes. Même s'il refusait invariablement de reconnaître ses doutes et sa colère lorsque ces émotions naissaient en lui, il n'en avait pas moins le cœur criblé de déchirures émotionnelles toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. Au retour de sa mission en solitaire, l'annonce du départ de Natsu l'avait bien plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître. Non pas qu'il le considérait comme un ami, mais plus vraisemblablement comme une sorte de frère d'arme aux côtés duquel il pouvait combattre sereinement, en toute confiance. Bien plus encore que cela, il était pour lui un rival d'une force à toute épreuve et le seul homme qu'il souhaitait de nouveau affronter, poing contre poing, feu contre acier. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces pensées. Lorsque d'une oreille distraite il avait appris son étrange retour de mission et l'attitude suspecte du maître de guilde, les doutes qui s'étaient insinués dans son esprit s'étaient révélés bien plus insistants au fur et à mesure que ses réflexions se prolongeaient, et la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu semblait bien peu encourageante. Si elle s'avérait véridique, elle signifiait que Natsu s'était engagé seul dans une bataille perdue d'avance dont l'issue quelle qu'elle soit entrainerait de graves conséquences pour lui.

Ce fut par une nuit sans lune, cinq mois après le départ de Natsu que le trio de mages se préparait à se mettre en route pour la unième fois en direction d'un lieu susceptible de déceler un quelconque remède à leurs sévices émotionnels. Fatigués et assourdis par les suppliques de leur propre colère, ils sortirent tous trois sans un bruit dans la pénombre nocturne de Magnolia en s'efforçant de préserver leur détermination et leurs espoirs intacts. Bien que la matinée fût bien avancée, le clair de lune enroulait encore la ville d'un étau de noirceur déroutant qui ne participait qu'à l'entretien et à l'expansion de leurs doutes ; tout leur semblait sombre et impalpable, comme si le poids de leurs sentiments douloureux voilait leur perception sensorielle. Faisant le plus possible abstraction de toutes ces pensées malsaines, ils marchèrent d'un pas souple en direction de la gare de Magnolia afin de se rendre à Fürgeth Dîr, une ville souterraine creusée dans la montagne de Deor, à cinquante lieues au nord-ouest du Royaume de Fiore. Ils avaient conscience du voyage long et éprouvant qui les attendait, mais cette difficulté ne suffirait pas à les persuader de rebrousser chemin. Même si leur voyage ne devait être qu'une perte de temps, ils poursuivraient leurs folles escapades aussi longtemps et aussi loin qu'il le faudrait.

Pour rejoindre Fürgeth Dîr, ils devaient traverser la frontière du Royaume de Fiore afin de poser pied sur les terres ensablées et montagneuses du Royaume de Lüditz, qui s'étendait jusqu'au-delà des volcans des Terres Brûlantes de Vodhr. D'après les maints écrits qu'ils avaient lus sur ce pays, les ressources magiques que possédaient ces terres demeuraient inexploitées, et l'usage de la magie y était interdit. Ces richesses sibyllines étaient indispensables au développement et à l'expansion de leur territoire déjà déployé sur plus de six mille lieues et surtout à leur approvisionnement en eau. Seule une partie infime du territoire lüditzien renfermait des espaces boisés et fluviaux, les trois quarts restants demeurant affublés de déserts arides et de hautes montagnes. Historiquement, les contrées de Lüditz avaient subi de nombreuses et véhémentes échauffourées qui avaient contraint ses populations à se réfugier dans les montagnes, dans lesquelles ils construisirent des multitudes de villes souterraines, les Dürgrimsts, où ils utilisaient la magie uniquement pour extraire les ressources liquides de la roche et de la terre. Ces batailles avaient ravagé la plupart des régions forestières qui s'étendaient autrefois sur une grande partie de la surface du pays, et qui furent remportées grâce à l'aide des dragons. D'après les anciens parchemins et manuscrits lüditziens, les dragons ne donnèrent aucune raison à leur soudaine apparition ni à l'aide précieuse qu'ils leur avaient apportée. Depuis ces temps ancestraux, ils vénéraient ces créatures comme des dieux et ils érigèrent des monuments en leur honneur, bien qu'ils n'en aient pas revu depuis lors.

Ces informations inscrites profondément dans leur mémoire et vêtus le plus légèrement possible afin de survivre à la chaleur incandescente de ces terres aréiques, ils se rendaient à la gare avec une certaine angoisse. Pour atteindre Lüditzen, la capitale, avant de rejoindre Fürgeth Dîr par la voie terrestre, ils devaient passer la frontière de Fiore, principal obstacle de leur périple. Après avoir pris le train jusqu'à Geffen, la ville la plus proche de la frontière lüditzienne, ils devaient prendre contact avec Mirajane et Elfman, qui jusqu'alors leur avaient apporté leur aide dans leurs fougueuses recherches, afin de passer la frontière sans embûches. C'étaient eux qui les avaient renseignés sur ce fameux Dürgrimst où des rumeurs selon lesquelles un étranger aurait entamé d'impétueuses recherches sur un certain Dragon du feu circulaient par-delà les souterrains. Supposant qu'il s'agissait de Natsu, les trois amis avaient promptement débuté les préparations pour leur voyage avec l'aide d'Elfman et de Mirajane. Ces derniers s'étaient rendus à Geffen la veille, afin d'organiser leur passage pour Lüditzen, cité située à moins d'une lieue de la frontière, où ils pourraient acquérir des informations plus approfondies sur ces ouïes-dires.

La gare ferroviaire de Magnolia en vue, Gray, Erza et Lucy pressèrent le pas ; ils redoutaient une quelconque intervention de Makarov pour les soustraire à leurs intentions. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, le train était déjà à quai et ne semblait attendre que les directives de son conducteur avant de démarrer. Réalisant qu'ils avaient perdu un temps précieux à convaincre Gray de ne pas voyager à moitié nu et de se vêtir, ils s'empressèrent de monter à bord. À peine furent-ils assis que le son vaporeux de l'appareil résonna et que leur périlleux voyage débuta. Personne ne prononça mot durant le trajet, chacun s'étant plongé dans ses pensées intimes.

Accoudé sur le bras de son siège, le menton calé contre sa paume, Gray contemplait avec une certaine fascination le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre tout en s'enlisant dans des pensées obscures et coléreuses. Depuis son départ, il vouait à Natsu une haine farouche, et rêvait à chaque instant de lui faire regretter ses paroles et ses actes. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas été sincère malgré sa remarquable et invraisemblable maitrise du mensonge, il ne pouvait réprimer les incessantes réminiscences de cette fameuse nuit et des odieuses désinvoltures qui leur avaient été destinées. Il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Ses mensonges sonnaient pour lui comme une trahison. Il avait conscience que cette colère n'avait pas lieu d'être, et il faisait confiance aux décisions de son ami, mais elle ne pourrait être apaisée tant qu'il n'aurait pas reçu le châtiment qu'il méritait. Ce ton méprisant qu'il avait employé pour parler d'eux, les mots odieux qu'il avait prononcés à leur égard, jamais il ne les oublierait ni les accepterait, peu importait la légitimité de ses raisons. Il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Erza s'était retirée en elle, sur un îlot de calme où le concert discordant ne l'atteignait pas plus que le tonnerre des vagues sur une grève lointaine. Le dos droit et les mains plaquées sur ses genoux, l'air absorbé par la contemplation du siège vide à côté de Gray, elle songeait à la personne qui aurait dû l'occuper avec une pointe de nostalgie. Un léger et doux sourire éclaira ses traits en l'imaginant, nonchalamment affalé devant elle, la langue pendante, le teint virant du bleu au vert, en se lamentant sur les nausées que lui causaient les secousses de leur moyen de transport. Mais ce sourire s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'elle songea aux mésaventures qu'il avait pu vivre. Elle avait conscience qu'il avait souffert de cette séparation, et davantage d'avoir dû se forcer à leur mentir et à agir de manière aussi odieuse et désinvolte en refusant d'écouter son cœur qui lui ordonnait de renoncer à se séparer d'eux. Ce jour-là, jour maudit où le destin l'avait contraint à s'éloigner des amis qui comptaient tant à ses yeux, il avait dû faire preuve d'un courage sans commune mesure. Lui qui accordait tant de valeur à l'amitié et aux liens qui l'unissaient à Fairy Tail, partir avait sans aucun doute été la plus dure épreuve qu'il ne lui avait jamais été demandée de surmonter. Lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient étirées pour former ces horribles mots, le tumulte tourbillonnant de ses sentiments s'était faufilé en elle, comme si sa douleur avait été sienne. Le son de sa voix lui avait alors paru lointain, elle s'était sentie envahie par les sentiments de son ami, et le reste avait disparu autour d'elle. Pendant un bref instant, elle avait eu l'impression de vivre à travers lui. Ce dont elle était certaine, c'était que cette expérience n'avait fait qu'attiser sa détermination à le poursuivre et à comprendre les raisons de son départ. Elle s'était juré de le retrouver et de lui faire comprendre que quels que soient les dangers, agir seul n'était qu'un maladroit moyen de les protéger. Elle savait que sa volonté de les éloigner de lui et de les protéger avait été inébranlable. Même les ordres que lui avaient dictés son cœur, qui lui disaient de ne pas rompre les liens irremplaçables qui l'unissaient à eux et à Fairy Tail, n'avaient pu briser la barrière indestructible de cette volonté. Il avait su trouver le courage de sacrifier ces choses qui lui étaient si précieuses pour les préserver du danger et du malheur. Mais... Il aurait dû savoir que de simples mensonges ne suffiraient pas à les éloigner de lui. L'amitié qui les unissait était bien trop puissante pour qu'elle puisse disparaître si facilement, ils le connaissaient bien trop pour pouvoir croire à ses mensonges et le laisser affronter seul le danger, même si cela ne les concernait pas. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils préféreraient risquer leur vie pour lui que de vivre sans sa présence à leurs côtés. Lui qui avait perdu si tôt celui qu'il considérait comme son propre père, qui avait enduré le vide qu'avait laissé la mort de Lisanna, il devait pourtant comprendre mieux que quiconque à quel point la peine de perdre un être cher pouvait être douloureuse, bien plus douloureuse que d'être blessé ou même de mourir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi leur avait-il imposé son départ sans les laisser décider de ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire ? Pourquoi avait-il refusé de les laisser risquer leur vie pour lui comme il avait tant de fois risqué la sienne ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas mis à leur place, et n'avait-il pas essayé d'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir en le voyant les quitter ainsi ? Il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enlisait au creux de ces innombrables questions, leurs réponses lui paraissaient de plus en plus lointaines, et sa colère envers lui ne faisait que grandir. Sa détermination n'en fut que plus affutée. Peu importait la tristesse qu'avait causée l'absence de Natsu ces cinq interminables mois, peu importait les dangers qui entraveraient leur route, ils le retrouveraient, le ramèneraient à la guilde, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle se l'était juré il y avait longtemps déjà. Elle releva la tête, portée par sa détermination sans failles, avant de rediriger son attention sur le paysage, sous le regard anxieux de Lucy qui la fixait discrètement.

Cette dernière, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce que Gray et Erza avaient pu ressentir, se sentait terriblement exclue. Même si elle n'avait pas eu à subir les adieux de Natsu, le chagrin de se sentir ainsi négligée n'en était pas moins douloureux. Lorsque d'un pas précipité et le souffle court elle avait atteint les remparts Nord de Magnolia, théâtre de désolation, elle avait senti son cœur manquer un battement. Le sifflement des oiseaux, le chant mélodieux du vent glissant le long des feuilles verdoyantes des peupliers, le souffle doucereux et léger de la brise caressant sa peau, le clapotement de la pluie qui s'étalait sur le sol dallé... le temps lui-même avait semblé s'être arrêté ; seule la voix de Natsu perçait les murailles infranchissables de son cœur, telle une nébuleuse sur le point d'exploser. _« Je m'en vais ». _Sans lui adresser un regard, ces simples mots lui avaient arraché le peu d'espoir qui restait au fond d'elle. Effondrée par le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui avait porté, ses membres avaient refusé de lui répondre. Sans rien faire, immobilisée par les sentiments glacés qui brûlaient en elle, elle avait suivi Natsu du regard, l'avait vu s'éloigner, puis disparaître dans les ténèbres nocturnes. Elle lui en voulait, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait fait tout ça contre son gré. Elle avait confiance en lui et en ses raisons, mais le supporter avait été tellement difficile pour elle qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir cette rancœur qu'elle portait maintenant à son égard. Elle avait essayé de faire front à ce sentiment, mais ses nuits d'insomnie n'avaient engendré qu'une incertitude plus grande encore, n'avaient suscité que plus de questions. Chaque fois que les visages de ses compagnons lui apparaissaient, que cela fusse en rêve ou dans la réalité, la culpabilité la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais la douleur des souvenirs qui envahissaient leurs pensées, elle à qui Natsu n'avait daigné dire un mot. Mais elle espérait qu'un jour même lointain, Erza et Gray lui dévoileraient leurs pensées, leurs doutes, leurs tourments..., partageant ainsi avec elle le lourd fardeau de ce souvenir qui pesait sur leurs épaules et faisant d'elle le réceptacle attentif aux sentiments qu'ils gardaient enfouis. En attendant ce jour où tous les secrets seraient dévoilés, elle s'armerait de patience et les soutiendrait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Cette décision à laquelle elle comptait obéir ne la satisfaisait guère, laissant immanquablement un vide dans son cœur, mais demeurait la seule qui méritait d'être prise.

Faisant abstraction de ses propres angoisses, elle reporta son attention sur Erza, dont les traits exprimaient la force de ses résolutions nouvelles. Le visage dur et le dos droit, elle contemplait le paysage sans trahir la moindre faiblesse. Jalouse de sa force de caractère, Lucy baissa les yeux sur ses mains et se retira en elle, jusqu'à ce qu'un brusque arrêt de l'appareil ne la bascule en avant. Après avoir repris leurs esprits, les trois amis se concertèrent brièvement du regard et se levèrent de leur siège.

Ils posèrent pied à terre et s'engagèrent dans les rues sinueuses de Geffen. À mesure qu'ils avançaient, des mages de plus en plus nombreux s'assemblaient autour d'eux. Après leurs voyages prolongés dans les régions sauvages du Royaume de Fiore, les trois amis souffraient de ce soudain bain de foule, accablés par le tumulte des voix et des cris enthousiastes, par les bourrasques de pensées et d'émotions incontrôlées, par les mouvements désordonnés et les bras qui s'agitaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi un tel attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux et durent se pencher sur la question lorsqu'ils ne purent plus avancer. Alors que Gray et Erza tentaient d'écarter la foule tonitruante de leur chemin, le visage de Mirajane apparut entre deux épaules puis vint à leur hauteur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Visiblement essoufflée, elle se courba, les mains calées au creux de ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle. Une respiration maladroitement régulière enfin retrouvée, elle se redressa, découvrant à travers deux mèches de cheveux argentées son visage rayonnant.

- Vous voilà enfin, dit-elle le souffle court.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Gray en contemplant la foule à présent silencieuse.

- Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard. Nous avons été aussi surpris que vous à notre arrivée. Venez.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et la suivirent entre les maisons aux cheminées fumantes, imprégnant l'air d'une odeur de fromage de chèvre frais, de champignons coupés en tranche, de levure, de ragoût, d'œuf de pigeons et de charbon. En face d'eux s'élevait un clocher d'une centaine de pieds de hauteur, dont les ornementations teintées d'or et d'argent scintillaient à la lumière du soleil et recouvraient les toits de tuiles d'une rassurante voute colorée. À plusieurs lieues à l'ouest s'étendaient les Plaines Gelées d'Ethar, vaste région inhabitée jonchée de montagnes enneigées et de glaciers impénétrables que personne n'osait fouler. Le Royaume de Fiore ne se déployait guère à l'est, coupé par les remparts de la frontière Lüditzienne tandis qu'on apercevait au sud la cime des boulets et pins de la Forêt d'Elund, derrière laquelle se dressait la cité perdue de Bloumécia, cité abandonnée devenue le repaire des Dragon Lords, la célèbre guilde noire. Les mages de Fairy Tail ne s'aventuraient guère dans ces contrées lointaines, souvent en proie à de nombreux accidents incontrôlables par le Conseil des Mages. Personne ne se risquait dans ces régions jugées dangereuses, surnommées communément « Terres de Ténèbres » ou « Dark Lands ».

Abandonnant les cris discordants de la foule derrière eux, ils s'orientèrent vers la péripétie de la ville. Au sommet d'une petite élévation parsemée de fleurs jaunes s'élevait une modeste maison entourée d'une prairie luxuriante et bordée par les eaux d'une rivière aux reflets pourpres et aux remous ondoyant au gré du vent. Le ciel était limpide, le soleil nimbait le paysage d'une douce clarté. L'air frais sentait le propre, comme après la pluie.

Ils suivirent Mirajane à l'intérieur, où ils furent accueillis par un Elfman étrangement nerveux. Ils s'assirent confortablement au fond des fauteuils que Mirajane leur montrait avec un certain soulagement. Cette dernière se pencha pour prendre la bouilloire sur le sol, la cala contre sa hanche, puis elle inséra le goulot d'une outre dans le bec verseur et pressa. L'eau coulait dans le récipient vide avec un bruit de cataracte. Elle en réduisit le flux et attendit que le liquide ait fini de tambouriner sur les parois de métal. Quand la bouilloire fut enfin pleine, Mirajane ôta l'outre dégonflée du bec verseur, la suspendit à un crochet et s'en fut dans la cuisine. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, portant trois chopes fumantes de tisane au trèfle des prés qu'elle leur tendit. Elle se laissa choir sur un fauteuil à son tour et soupira.

- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? S'enquit Erza en portant le liquide bouillant à ses lèvres.

- Plus ou moins, répondit Mirajane. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Elfman. Toujours debout et les bras croisés tel un garde du corps, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle but goulument une gorgée de thé et baissa sa chope sur ses genoux.

- Natsu est passé par ici, les informa-t-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table.

Ses interlocuteurs se crispèrent soudainement sur leur siège avec une exclamation de surprise, manquant de renverser leur boisson et de s'étouffer. Gênée par la violence de leur réaction, Mirajane évita de les regarder en face. Elle s'intéressa au four de saponite verte contre un mur, aux frises géométriques usées qui en ornaient les contours. Oppressée par les regards posés sur elle, la jeune fille à la chevelure argentée leva les yeux vers eux. Comme ils se taisaient, elle poursuivit :

- Il y a trois mois environ, il aurait franchi la frontière du Royaume de Fiore pour se rendre à Lüditzen. Les villageois de Geffen l'y auraient aidé.

Les trois amis ne surent d'abord pas comment réagir. Si Natsu était vraiment parti dans un autre pays, le retrouver allait s'avérer encore plus compliqué. Fouler des terres totalement inconnues ne les dérangeait pas, mais perdre du temps à chercher un certain idiot dans un pays deux fois plus grand que le leur ne les aidait pas à rester optimistes. Et pourtant, sa déclaration avait suscité en eux un tel regain d'énergie et de volonté qu'ils se sentaient capables de tout. Cinq mois entiers à enchainer les tentatives infructueuses pour obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où Natsu était parti, à voir leurs espoirs de le retrouver s'amenuiser petit à petit, et ils obtenaient enfin une piste fiable, un chemin qu'ils pouvaient suivre sans hésitation, et qui les mènerait à ce qu'ils avaient tant cherché. Leur visage s'illumina de soulagement et d'espoir. En eux venait de naître une incommensurable joie.

Ce bonheur que Mirajane distingua dans leur expression lui réchauffa le cœur. Après tant de temps à subir les échecs cuisants de leurs recherches, elle comprenait à quel point ils pouvaient être soulagés par cette nouvelle. Elle aussi l'avait senti, ce feu chaleureux qui étreignait leur cœur, donnant naissance à cet indicible espoir. Mais... il y avait encore trop de choses qu'ils ignoraient. Elle allait poursuivre ses explications mais Erza la devança en haussant un sourcil interrogateur :

- Pourquoi les habitants d'une ville aussi éloignée de la nôtre auraient-ils aidé un inconnu à enfreindre leurs propres lois ?

- D'après le récit qu'on m'en a fait, la ville a été assaillie par des mages blouméciens, un peuple à présent peu nombreux élisant domicile sur les Terres de Ténèbres. Lorsque Natsu est arrivé, en volant selon les dires – elle réprima un rire en se remémorant combien le jeune mage ne supportait pas les transports – surement grâce à Happy, la bataille faisait déjà rage. D'après les contes et histoires écrits à ce propos, un, je cite : « _Jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants et son dragon aux écailles azur déchirèrent les profondeurs de la nuit du cri effroyable de leurs ennemis »._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de leur voix surgit un rire sonore qui s'unit à celui de Mirajane et d'Elfman. Pliés en quatre, les mains sur le ventre pour ne pas tomber à la renverse, le _« dragon aux écailles azur » _étayait leurs rires d'images grotesques. Essuyant l'eau salée qui coulait de leurs yeux d'avoir trop ri, ils se redressèrent et reprirent leur sérieux. Avec malgré tout un léger hoquet dans la voix, Mirajane reprit :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il semblerait que Natsu -et son dragon de compagnie - ait massacré une centaine de blouméciens à lui seul, ce qui lui a valu le surnom de Breathe of Fire dans cette ville et dans divers autres endroits.

- Mais enfin c'est impossible ! Répliqua Lucy, incrédule. Bien que Natsu soit fort, les mages blouméciens ne restent pas moins des guerriers surentraînés ! Comment aurait-il pu en défaire autant ?

- Pff... Les geffeniens ont exagéré les choses, c'est tout, intervint Gray avec une pointe d'irritation. Ce mec est trop nul et trop débile pour réussir un truc pareil.

Le ton faussement méprisant du mage de glace fit sourire ses interlocuteurs qui ricanèrent discrètement. Il faisait longtemps que ce genre de remarque désobligeante à propos de son rival n'avait plus franchi ses lèvres. Après son départ, il avait toujours évité de prononcer ouvertement son nom et ne s'était même plus délecté à l'insulter ou à le blâmer pour ce qu'il était ou ce qu'il avait fait. Chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de lui, il se murait dans le silence et s'isolait en ruminant sa colère et sa frustration. Le voir de nouveau agir comme il l'avait toujours fait les soulageait de leurs craintes et de leurs doutes. Ils avaient enfin trouvé un indice, une piste, qui les aiguillait sur le bon chemin. L'heureuse perspective de pouvoir enfin revoir leur ami disparu avait permis à Gray de retrouver un comportement plus habituel à son égard, et les confortait dans leurs objectifs. Ils se rendaient compte à quel point leurs disputes incessantes leur manquaient. Il devait le retrouver. Pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau ces moments de joie et de fête, pour chasser enfin cette horrible sensation de vide que son départ avait suscitée en eux.

Erza soupira non sans esquisser un petit sourire discret, puis déclara :

- La force de Natsu n'est pas quelque chose qui se mesure. Elle varie selon les situations.

- En tout cas, coupa Elfman, cet acte d'héroïsme lui a permis de passer la frontière sans problème. Et depuis, son nom et celui de Fairy Tail sont admirés par les habitants de cette ville.

- C'est pourquoi ils nous ont accueillis ainsi, conclut Lucy.

- Elfman lui donna raison d'un hochement de tête.

- Et c'est ce qui va nous permettre d'entrer en territoire lüditzien, nous aussi.

Les trois amis laissèrent échapper une silencieuse exclamation de surprise, et Erza faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

- Vous comptiez nous accompagner ?!

- Pas exactement, répondit Mirajane, soudainement plus sombre.

Elle ne poursuivit pas immédiatement, craignant leur réaction. Elfman et elle leur avaient proposé leur aide, mais jamais il n'avait été question de les accompagner dans un endroit si dangereux. S'aventurer sur des terres inconnues aussi hostiles n'était pas sans risques, surtout maintenant qu'ils savaient ce que Natsu était parti chercher là-bas. De plus il existait toujours un risque de se voir banni de la guilde, pour l'avoir quittée sans en avertir qui que ce soit pendant un temps certes indéterminé, mais très certainement long de plusieurs mois. Ils savaient que Makarov ne le ferait pas de lui-même, mais le Conseil n'hésiterait sans doute pas une seule seconde à s'en acquitter. Et le maître n'aurait alors pas d'autres choix que de suivre leurs directives, s'il voulait que la guilde ne soit pas dissoute. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'avouer leurs intentions au trio, car elle craignait la manière dont ils réagiraient. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de leur aide, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas y arriver seuls. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux rebelle d'un revers de main avant d'étayer :

- Mon frère et moi voulons nous rendre à Ascalön, un Dürgrimst situé au sud-est du Royaume de Lüditz, c'est-à-dire à l'opposé de Fürgeth Dîr.

Soucieux, ils se contentèrent de fixer leurs deux amis, l'esprit plongé dans d'intenses réflexions. Au-delà du fait qu'ils n'acceptaient pas vraiment qu'ils soient contraints de se confronter à un tel danger, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils avaient décidé de se rendre dans cette ville dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. Elle n'avait aucun rapport avec Natsu, à moins qu'il ne restât encore des choses qu'ils ignoraient à ce propos. Ou peut-être que, tout simplement, Mirajane et Elfman avaient une toute autre raison de vouloir s'y rendre. Incrédule, Gray battit des paupières et s'enquit de les interroger à ce sujet :

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il là-bas qui requiert votre attention ?

Mirajane demeura immobile, ressassant sans interruption cette question dans ses pensées. Elle avait longtemps songé à la réponse qu'elle leur donnerait lorsque ces mots seraient prononcés, mais maintenant qu'elle devait l'affronter dans la réalité, elle ne savait plus quoi leur dire. Remarquant l'hésitation et l'atonie de sa sœur, Elfman s'empressa de répondre à sa place :

- Nous avons récemment eu vent que Natsu y avait fait une brève visite avant de retraverser le désert pour atteindre Fürgeth Dîr.

- Et vous savez ce qu'il y a fait ?

Cette fois, même Elfman dut se retirer dans ses pensées pour trouver le courage de le leur dire, plongeant ainsi la pièce dans un silence oppressant. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il fixait intensément Gray, qui soutenait son regard avec un soupçon de crainte et d'angoisse. Il avait l'étrange sensation que ce qu'ils hésitaient à dire le concernait. Ce sentiment se fit encore plus puissant lorsque Mirajane leva à son tour les yeux vers lui. Elle le sondait, le considérait avec une pointe de pitié qui ne lui plut pas. Elle avait parfaitement conscience de la tristesse et la colère que les mots qu'elle prononcerait feraient naître en lui, quels qu'ils soient. Et ce simple fait lui suffisait amplement pour appréhender sa réaction. Ce qu'avait fait Natsu le ferait souffrir à coup sûr, peu importait la façon dont elle le lui avouerait. Elle avait espéré ne jamais être obligée de le faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour le retrouver, ils avaient besoin de ces informations. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner un peu de courage, et déclara enfin :

- Il était à la recherche de Deliora.

Approuvant ainsi leurs craintes, la réaction de Gray fut immédiate. Il bondit sur son siège en s'étranglant presque :

- Qu... ?!

Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que le récipient brûlant se fissura sous la pression de ses doigts. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, il réprima une soudaine envie d'ôter ses vêtements et s'efforça de se calmer en inspirant profondément, sans succès. De douloureux souvenirs vinrent hanter son esprit ; les ruines d'une ville, un monstre gigantesque, des cris de terreur et d'agonie, des effusions de sang, un sentiment d'impuissance, de détresse, puis de désespoir, un deuil et une profonde souffrance... Puis une image vint se superposer à ce spectacle de désolation. Le visage souriant d'une femme, la personne qui l'avait élevé, son maître et son mentor, celle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, elle souriait. Ce sourire doux qui l'avait sauvé tant de fois, qui apaisait ses craintes et ses doutes. Un autre visage s'imposa alors dans ses pensées. Son sourire était tout aussi salvateur, unique. C'était son sourire, à _lui_. Mais _il_ n'était plus là. À cause du monstre qui avait détruit sa vie et qu'il avait défié par vengeance, à cause de Deliora. Le venin de la haine vint engourdir tout son corps, envahir son esprit et pondre dans son âme. Cette créature, ce fantôme du passé ne cesserait jamais de le faire souffrir encore et encore. Elle lui avait pris son foyer, sa famille, son maître, et maintenant, elle venait lui arracher un ami. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Cette haine le dévora de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne disparaisse subitement, ne laisse place à la crainte. Et si Natsu comptait faire la même chose qu'Ul ? Et si c'était pour ça, qu'il s'était séparé d'eux et qu'il cherchait Deliora ? Non. Il refusait d'y penser. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille. Ou il allait le regretter.

Tandis qu'il s'enlisait dans le torrent nébuleux de sa haine, Lucy et Erza s'étaient immobilisées de stupeur dès qu'elles avaient entendu le nom de Deliora. Elles s'étaient aussitôt tournées vers Gray et s'étaient senties mal pour lui. Cette créature lui avait causé tant de souffrance et de tristesse par le passé, qu'elles comprenaient très bien à quel point il pouvait être désarçonné et en colère. Et lorsqu'elles avaient vu cette haine grandir dans ses yeux, elles avaient craint qu'il n'explose de fureur. Mais à leur plus grande surprise, il était resté incroyablement calme, même si elles savaient très bien qu'au fond de lui, il bouillonnait de rage et de rancœur. Elles sursautèrent presque lorsqu'il demanda de la voix la plus sereine dont il puisse user dans cette situation :

- Explique.

Elfman fut pris au dépourvu par son calme et sa maîtrise de lui-même. C'était sans nul doute la première fois qu'il n'explosait pas de rage face à ce genre de situation. Il s'enquit cependant de lui répondre après s'être bruyamment éclairci la voix :

- Lors de sa destruction, le corps brisé de Deliora s'est divisé en plusieurs fragments qui se sont dispersés à divers endroits du monde. Bien que disparate, leur pouvoir n'en reste pas moins grand. Il est impossible pour nous d'en connaître le nombre exact, mais on les estimerait à plus d'une dizaine environ. Quoi qu'il en soit, Natsu se serait rendu à Ascalön afin d'y récolter des informations sur le sujet. Quant à en savoir la raison...

Il se tut. La colère de Gray n'avait cessé de s'attiser encore et encore, au fur et à mesure que les mots avaient été prononcés. Même s'il était maintenant certain que les intentions de Natsu n'étaient pas de tuer Deliora tout seul, il n'en était pas moins furieux. Il le détestait de lui avoir caché une chose pareille. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Il savait pourtant très bien l'importance qu'avait Deliora dans sa vie, à quel point il le haïssait et le maudissait. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, de l'avoir sciemment écarté de cette histoire comme si elle ne le concernait pas. Et puis… qu'est-ce que cet imbécile voulait, au fond ? L'existence de ces fragments n'aurait pas dû changer le cours de leur vie. Que ces cailloux aient des pouvoirs ou non, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Natsu décide de partir à leur recherche, qui plus est en allant jusqu'à quitter la guilde. C'était insensé. Plus il plongeait profondément dans ses réflexions, plus le comportement de Natsu lui paraissait dépourvu de sens, et plus sa fureur s'intensifiait jusqu'à prendre des mesures jusqu'alors inégalées.

Un colibri aux couleurs chatoyantes rompit le silence. Dans un bourdonnement d'ailes à peine visibles tant elles battaient vite, il s'arrêta en vol au-dessus d'un bol de fruits, butina le jus d'une mûre écrasée et repartit par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il eut disparu parmi les troncs, Erza reprit le cours de la conversation en s'efforçant de faire abstraction de la tension qui imprégnait l'atmosphère :

- Et pourquoi vous voulez vous y rendre ?

Mirajane inspira profondément pour dénouer la tension de ses épaules et se recala contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Pour la même raison que la vôtre d'aller à Fürgeth Dîr. Si Natsu s'est rendu là-bas, il doit y avoir une raison, qui doit être plus ou moins liée à ces fragments.

- Pourquoi ne pas voyager ensemble dans ce cas ? Proposa Lucy.

Mirajane hocha la tête de désapprobation.

- Non. Le temps nous manque. Il nous faudrait une semaine pour nous rendre à Ascalön depuis Lüditzen, et une autre pour nous diriger vers Fürgeth Dîr, si ce n'est plus. En ce temps, beaucoup de choses se seront probablement produites et risqueront d'être irréversibles. Il faut nous séparer, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous nous fixerons un point de rendez-vous dans un intervalle de temps précis.

Pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit que le murmure de la brise dans les branches, les glouglous du ruisseau, les jacassements lointains d'écureuils bavards. Lucy sentait Gray se raidir de plus en plus sur son siège tandis qu'il triturait nerveusement le lobe arrondi de son oreille, en tapant du pied sur le sol à intervalle régulier. Elle réprima du mieux possible l'inquiétude qu'elle se faisait pour lui et demanda :

- Vous avez pu obtenir de plus amples informations sur ce Dragon de Feu dont parlaient les rumeurs ? C'était bien Igneel ?

Mirajane ferma les yeux quelques brèves secondes.

- On n'a pas appris grand-chose sur le sujet, malheureusement. Les seules choses dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est que Natsu est allé à Ascalön en quête de renseignements sur les fragments de Deliora et qu'il s'est par la suite déplacé jusqu'à Fürgeth Dîr. Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous sur ce qu'il y a fait ni sur ce qui l'a poussé à s'y rendre. Aucune rumeur n'informe qu'il aurait quitté le Dürgrimst depuis.

Après une courte pause, sentant que ses amis s'étaient incroyablement tendus depuis le début de la conversation, elle reprit :

- Il nous faut nous armer de patience et de persévérance. Nous n'arriverons à rien si nous nous laissons abattre par les coups du sort.

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Gray. Toutes ces informations lui faisaient tourner la tête, le rendaient malade. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses nerfs ainsi mis à l'épreuve. Se laisser abattre ? Sûrement pas ! Ce crétin de Natsu allait le regretter. Il abattit brutalement ses poings sur la table, en hurlant presque :

- Je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je n'aurais pas foutu une bonne droite à cet abruti pour lui remettre les idées en place !

Ivre de rage et de rancœur, il bondit de son siège avec tant de violence qu'il le renversa. Tendu comme un ressort, il sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ses compagnons le regardèrent s'éloigner, les pupilles scintillantes d'inquiétude et de compassion. La mention de Deliora avait dû être dure à surmonter pour lui, et ils comprenaient parfaitement sa réaction. Il était déjà surprenant qu'il ait su garder son sang-froid si longtemps, tout en supportant les souvenirs qui s'étaient sans doute introduits dans son esprit pour envahir ses pensées. Ils comprenaient ses sentiments. Mais la haine n'apportait jamais rien de bon, ils étaient certains qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience. Et il devait alors être bien plus difficile pour lui de la supporter, et davantage encore en sachant que Natsu était impliqué. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune raison à cela, il se sentait coupable. Le lien ténébreux qui l'unissait à Deliora était si puissant qu'il se croyait responsable de tout ce qui le concernait. Et ils étaient peinés de le constater. L'atmosphère pesante qui régnait maintenant entre eux en était la preuve concrète. Afin de rompre le silence prolongé, Erza finit par demander :

- Comment vous avez su que les fragments de Deliora s'étaient dispersés ? Quel pouvoir renferment-ils exactement ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Si on l'avait su, on aurait pu connaître la raison pour laquelle Natsu cherche à en savoir plus à leur propos. Mais il n'en a pas été ainsi. Quant à la personne qui nous a renseignés, il s'agit d'un mystérieux mage, un conteur répondant au nom de Zexion. Nous cherchions des manuscrits sur les histoires respectives de Fiore et Lüditz, dans l'espoir de trouver les liens qui auraient pu unir ces deux pays. Et nous avons découvert le conte que cet homme avait écrit à propos de l'attaque des blouméciens. Combiné aux histoires que nous ont racontées les habitants de Geffen, nous avons pu en déduire qu'il s'agissait vraiment de Natsu. Nous lui avons posé plusieurs questions auxquelles il a plus ou moins répondu et il nous a parlé de Deliora. Il donnait l'impression d'en savoir bien plus sur le sujet, mais il a poliment refusé de nous éclairer davantage. Nous n'avons pas plus insisté, mais j'ai trouvé son comportement bizarre.

Un silence suivit son récit. Songeuses, Erza et Lucy ne pipèrent mot, trop occupées à méditer sur ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre pour rompre leur silence. Ainsi se clôtura leur conversation. Maintenant que la brume s'était dissipée sur l'affaire, il fallait agir. Mirajane se leva, moralement épuisée d'avoir tant parlé :

- Allez chercher Gray. Je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire.

- J'y vais, déclara Lucy en se levant à son tour.

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, Gray contemplait l'étendue ondoyante de la forêt, mille pieds plus bas. Du bout de sa chaussure, il poussa un caillou dans le vide, le regarda rebondir contre la falaise et s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la canopée. Il s'efforçait de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais les mots de Mirajane et d'Elfman revenaient toujours hanter ses pensées, quels que soient ses efforts pour les en extirper. Il frappa une autre pierre, si fort qu'il la vit disparaître entre les troncs puis atterrir dans un terrible grondement qui effraya une nuée d'oiseaux. Il soupira en réalisant qu'il était inutile de se mettre dans de tels états. Lorsque sa colère s'apaisa enfin, l'épuisement vint aussitôt la remplacer, irrépressible et accablant. Il était fatigué de penser, d'endurer, de subir. Il était temps que tout ça s'arrête. Il ne supporterait pas cette oppressante situation très longtemps.

Une branche craqua : Lucy venait le rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes dans le vide, et scruta l'abîme. Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction, trop occupé à se débattre avec ses émotions pour faire quoi que ce soit. Lucy resta silencieuse quelques secondes, appréciant ce moment de calme et d'intimité, puis demanda :

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Non. Enfin si. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir caché la vérité, et de nous avoir menti. Mais je suis surtout furieux contre moi-même ; furieux d'avoir pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, qu'il ait pu penser ce qu'il disait.

Lucy baissa les yeux sur ses pieds. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il répondre aussi sincèrement. Mais elle était déçue de constater qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ses sentiments. Elle était la seule à ne pas savoir comment Natsu avait justifié son départ. Sans vouloir le forcer à se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs, elle demanda :

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Gray se tourna brusquement vers elle, frappé par la question. Dans sa colère, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation. Il s'en voulut encore plus. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte combien Lucy avait dû souffrir d'avoir été ainsi mise à l'écart ? Elle avait davantage de raisons que lui de lui en vouloir, et pourtant...

Il ferma les yeux et se répéta intérieurement les mensonges de Natsu. Le temps désarticulé s'abolissait dans le flot de ses paroles, et le sinistre paysage teinté de rouge demeurait inchangé par le cycle sans fin des mots dont l'ordre et la signification n'avaient plus d'importance. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le tumulte de ses pensées s'apaisa, le silence se fit dans sa tête et un calme étrange l'emplit. Il rouvrit les paupières, soudain attentif à l'instant présent.

- Je suis désolé.

Par ses excuses, Lucy comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui ouvrir ses souvenirs. Elle regretta d'avoir posé la question.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Merci, Lucy.

Incapable d'articuler une pensée cohérente, Lucy n'en savait pas moins que ses remerciements l'avaient touchée. Même si elle n'aimait pas le voir aussi méditatif, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu lui remonter le moral, rien qu'un peu.

Un bourdon gros comme le pouce vint survoler sa tête, fit le tour de son oreille, puis s'intéressa à un caillou dont il palpa les nodules de citrine d'un jaune éclatant. Le corps velu de l'insecte brillait sous les rayons orangés du soleil, chaque poil se détachant avec une netteté confondante ; le duvet de ses pattes était poudré de pollen, et le mouvement de ses ailes presque invisibles produisait un grondement semblable à celui d'un tambour. Le bourdon était si présent, si débordant d'énergie qu'il arracha Lucy à ses pensées.

- Rentrons. Mirajane et les autres nous attendent.

- Ouais…, acquiesça-t-il en se levant paresseusement.

Ensemble, ils longèrent la rivière, la contournèrent et s'engouffrèrent sous le portillon. Mirajane, Erza et Elfman les attendaient, impatients de passer à l'acte.

Une heure durant, ils déroulèrent de vieilles cartes, en étudièrent les moindres montagnes, établirent différents moyens de se rendre à destination dans les plus brefs délais. Leur trajet enfin défini, ils firent de l'ordre dans les documents, les classèrent et les rangèrent dans leur tiroir. Brûlants de détermination et d'impatience, les dangers qui orneraient inévitablement leur voyage leur paraissaient secondaires.

Après avoir passé la frontière, Gray, Lucy et Erza devaient se rendre à Lüditzen à pied, en longeant la route de Mi'hen dégorgeant sur le désert de Sanubia, à deux lieues duquel s'élevaient les toits de la capitale. Ils y passeraient la nuit, profitant de cette occasion pour recueillir des informations sur ce que Natsu y avait fait. À l'aube du lendemain, ils repartiraient vers le nord-est jusqu'à Madahine Salee, un petit et modeste village où ils prendraient ce que les lüditziens nommaient l'Hildegarde. En quelques heures à peine, ce train souterrain rejoindrait les montagnes de Deor sous lesquelles furent creusés les tunnels de Fürgeth Dîr.

Pendant ce temps, Mirajane et Elfman, sans faire escale à la capitale, s'orienteraient vers Ascalön en suivant la route de Mi'hen jusqu'à bifurquer sur la route de Mycoroks. Une fois à Prontera, un Hildegarde les emmènerait à Glast Heim, chaine de montagne à l'est de laquelle s'enterraient les rues d'Ascalön.

Et entre la troisième et la quatrième semaine qui suivrait la séparation des deux groupes, ils devaient se rejoindre dans le village forestier de Dali, situé le long du fleuve d'Ior, à quelques mètres de la frontière entre le désert de Sanubia et la forêt d'Elwyn.

Leurs parcours respectifs bien en tête, il ne restait qu'un problème à résoudre, problème que souligna Erza.

- Il faut nous assurer que nous pourrons franchir la frontière.

- C'est vrai, agréa Lucy. Il n'y a pas une personne particulière à qui on pourrait demander comment faire ? Un maire ?

- Mmh...

Mirajane effleura ses lèvres de son index, pensive.

- Il y a un maire mais... je pensais plutôt rendre visite à Zexion-san. Il avait l'air de bien connaître Natsu. Contrairement aux autres habitants, il nous a parlé de lui de façon plus amicale qu'admirative.

- Il ne risque pas de refuser ? Intervint Gray.

- Il y a un risque, oui. Auquel cas on ira voir le maire. Mais je pense qu'on devrait tenter notre chance.

Elfman acquiesça.

- Je suis d'accord.

Sur ce bref échange de paroles, ils suivirent leurs directives et se mirent en route.

Le crépuscule étendait ses ailes d'or et de pourpre sur la ville, auréolant de mystère les rangées de maisons qui s'étiraient à perte de vue. Les ombres fusaient, prélude à la tombée de la nuit ; les torches et les feux innombrables brillaient déjà, clairs et gais dans la tiédeur du jour finissant. À l'est, le ciel était limpide. Au sud, des nuages noirs et bas cachaient l'horizon et une longue file de hêtres et de trembles bordait la rivière d'Elund.

Arrivés sur le seuil, ils n'eurent pas même le temps de toquer à la porte que le conteur les invita à entrer. Assis sur un tabouret, Zexion étudiait des documents divers : rouleaux, livres, parchemins et piles de feuilles volantes étalées sur un lit dépourvu de couvertures. Une mèche de cheveux tombait sur son front, suivant la courbe de la cicatrice qui s'étendait de son crâne à sa tempe gauche. Ses rides de concentration disparurent lorsqu'il vint les accueillir.

Contrairement à l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de lui, c'était un homme dans la fleur de l'âge, au visage émacié et à la corpulence d'un soldat aguerri. Brillante de reflets mauves, sa chevelure encadrait son visage d'un couple de longues mèches brunes légèrement redressées à la racine, longeant les traits fins de ses joues. Du haut de sa nuque, une fine tresse épousait la ligne courbe de son oreille gauche jusqu'à se balancer mollement sur sa poitrine. Un long manteau noir tombait sur ses chevilles, dont le col remonté et déployé sur les côtés laissait apparaître sur son torse un collier d'argent gravé d'inscriptions et de formes géométriques complexes. Sa manche unique surmontée d'une épaulette couvrait son bras gauche jusqu'à sa main gantée, tandis que son côté droit qui en était dépourvu découvrait son épaule et son avant-bras saillants de muscles puissants qui gonflaient légèrement au rythme de sa respiration.

Les toisant de sa silhouette harmonieuse, le jeune conteur promenait son regard pétillant de malice sur chacun d'eux, témoignage de son intelligence et de sa force de caractère. La profondeur bleutée de ses pupilles paraissait percer leurs barrières mentales pour atteindre leur esprit à nu. Troublée, Lucy détourna les yeux des siens. Une lueur enjouée dansait dans le regard de Zexion lorsqu'un sourire amusé flotta sur ses lèvres :

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'une visite à cette heure tardive ?

Plus prononcé que celui des autres geffeniens, son accent donnait un rythme chantant à ses paroles. La lenteur de sa voix, son timbre à la fois grave et clair, son rythme envoutant les fit frissonner ; les mots coulaient de sa bouche comme une incantation. À présent accoutumée à son apparence gracile et sa voix enchanteresse, Mirajane lui répondit :

- Nous sommes conscients que nous t'en demandons beaucoup, mais nous voudrions de l'aide pour passer la frontière.

- S'il te plait, renchérit Elfman en s'inclinant légèrement.

Zexion poussa un soupir en recouvrant le bas de son front de sa main gantée.

- Vous aussi, hein... ? Pourquoi les mages de Fairy Tail sont-ils tous aussi inconscients ?

Il laissa sa question rhétorique en suspens, plongeant la pièce dans un silence timide, prêt à s'enfuir comme un animal apeuré au moindre mouvement. Après un instant de réflexion, il les invita à s'assoir à sa table et poursuivit :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous tant sacrifier votre vie inutilement ? Je présume que vous êtes ceux à qui Natsu a fait ses adieux avant de partir, je me trompe ?

Il désignait Erza, Gray et Lucy du menton. Surpris par sa perspicacité, ces derniers s'efforcèrent de dissimuler leur réaction. Comment cet homme pouvait-il savoir ça ? Il en savait à leur goût beaucoup trop, plus qu'il ne le devrait. Et ils avaient du mal à croire que lui et Natsu puissent être amis. Ils étaient si différents qu'il semblait impossible qu'un quelconque lien d'amitié se soit créé entre eux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer leur Natsu si survolté ami avec cet homme calme et froid. Cela tenait presque de l'irréel. Et pourtant… Il semblait qu'un lien se soit tissé entre ces deux personnes si différentes, presque opposées. Dans le cas contraire, il n'y avait aucune raison que Zexion puisse avoir connaissance de son départ de la guilde et de leurs noms. À moins qu'il ne soit pas celui qu'il voulait paraître. Remarquant leur expression soucieuse, les traits de Zexion s'adoucirent.

- Ne soyez pas si méfiants, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Cela semblait le soulager un peu, lui redonner courage.

Un triste sourire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'enterrait dans ses propres souvenirs. Ce comportement mélancolique extirpa les trois amis de leur torpeur. Il semblait qu'ils se soient trompés. Natsu n'aurait jamais parlé d'eux ni de la guilde à n'importe qui, d'autant plus après l'avoir quittée. Ils se surprirent à se demander de quelle manière leur ami avait bien pu parler d'eux, et dans quelles circonstances. Avait-il été triste, mélancolique, ou bien survolté et déterminé comme il était toujours ? Après cinq mois d'absence, il lui paraissait de plus en plus lointain, comme s'ils avaient la sensation qu'il ne serait plus le même lorsqu'ils le retrouveraient. C'était un sentiment étrange qu'ils ne sauraient expliquer. Les mots de Zexion encourageaient cette impression. Et il semblait mieux le connaître que ce qu'ils n'avaient cru au premier abord. Au fond d'eux, ce fait les frustrait quelque peu, car visiblement, Natsu aurait expliqué à ce Zexion ce qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de leur dire. Gray fut le premier à réagir, plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Puisque tu sembles le connaître si bien, comment as-tu pu le laisser partir en sachant que ce qu'il risquait ?! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de lui ? T'es qui pour lui exactement ?! Tu…

- Gray-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa-t-il, irrité. Cesse tes questions inutiles. Ne te crois pas le seul à vouloir lui venir en aide.

Gray se leva d'un bond et saisit son interlocuteur par le col. Sa rage s'accrut encore lorsqu'il vit Zexion aussi serein qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Qui a parlé de l'aider ?! On va le ramener par la peau des fesses à Fairy Tail, même si je dois le battre à mort pour ça ! Il va regretter de nous avoir menti et d'être parti comme un vaurien ! Il a intérêt à nous supplier de le pardonner, j'y veillerai ! Et ce n'est pas toi, qui que tu sois, qui va nous empêcher de le suivre !

Zexion n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gray jurait et enchainait :

- N'agis pas comme si tu nous connaissais ! Tu ne sais rien de nous ni de ce que nous avons enduré ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui tremble dans ses chausses !

- **Gray** **!**

La soudaine autorité d'Erza lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide. Sans pour autant attiser ni apaiser sa colère, sa voix l'avait plongé au centre d'une réflexion intense. Il avait conscience de s'être emporté pour pas grand-chose, mais dès que le sujet était Natsu, il n'arrivait plus à contenir cette colère qui bouillonnait au fond de lui. Les mots échappaient alors à sa vigilance, traversaient la barrière de ses lèvres pour bondir impitoyablement sur leur proie. Il lâcha Zexion à contrecœur et se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise. Impassible, Zexion ferma les yeux d'acceptation.

- Ta colère est justifiée, Gray-kun. Mais ne crois pas que je sois indifférent et étranger à vos souffrances. La colère de se sentir trahi m'est peut-être inconnue, je n'ai peut-être pas connu les souffrances et les joies que vous avez dû vivre ensemble par le passé, mais je ne suis pas moins touché que vous pour le départ forcé de Natsu. Loin de moi l'idée de croire ma peine plus douloureuse que la vôtre. Mais comprenez-moi bien : vos raisons sont nobles, mais je ne puis envoyer ceux pour qui il a souffert mille tourments afin de les protéger à une mort certaine. Je ne laisserai pas son sacrifice être vain.

Les mots du conteur baignèrent leur cœur d'un étrange sentiment de résignation. Non pas qu'ils abandonnaient l'idée de le suivre, mais ils acceptaient enfin que le départ de Natsu eût été légitime. Au fond d'eux, ils savaient qu'il les avait quittés dans l'unique but de les protéger, même s'ils ne savaient pas de quoi. Peut-être les fragments de Deliora avaient-ils leur part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, mais ils sentaient que ce n'était pas tout, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui se cachait dans l'ombre de cette histoire. Comme Gray restait silencieux suite à ses réflexions, Lucy eut enfin le loisir de se prononcer :

- Tu as tort, Zexion-san. Nous ne comptons pas mourir. En ce qui me concerne, je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir ignorée que je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Bien que perdue, je suis sûre d'une chose : je veux le revoir. Je veux le comprendre. Je veux savoir pourquoi il nous a éloignés de lui. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais lui pardonner avant ce jour, mais je préfèrerais mourir que de continuer à vivre innocemment avec ce sentiment effroyable de ne pas être en paix avec moi-même. En nous écartant du danger, il nous préservera peut-être de la mort, mais il ne nous protégera pas de la souffrance de l'avoir perdu. Ce vide intérieur est plus douloureux que d'être blessé ou même de mourir, Zexion-san ; je suis persuadée que tu es la première personne à le comprendre.

Un silence suivit l'intervention de Lucy. Ses paroles les emplirent de vérité et d'une détermination nouvelle. Erza et Gray étaient à la fois impressionnés et jaloux de son courage. Elle avait su traduire en mots le cyclone de sentiments entremêlés qui tourbillonnaient. Sans aucune crainte, avec une confiance absolue, elle avait eu la force de dévoiler ses tourments les plus enfouis. À côté d'elle, ils se sentaient terriblement faibles et stupides. Mirajane et Elfman étaient tout aussi incrédules, et comprenaient enfin à quel point ils pouvaient se sentir trahis. Ils ne soupçonnaient même pas le combat qu'ils avaient dû mener pour conserver leur détermination, pour éviter que leur colère et leur rancœur ne les rendent fous. Touché, Zexion répondit à son courage :

- Tu es Lucy-san, n'est-ce pas ? Écoute-moi : je comprends ta peine, mais je crois que tu as mal interprété ses actes. Lorsqu'il me parlait de toi, sa voix était si faible que je l'entendais à peine. Il sait pertinemment au fond de lui qu'il t'a blessée, qu'il _vous_ a blessés, et croyez-moi qu'il le regrette. S'il est parti sans t'accorder ses derniers mots, ce n'est pas qu'il estimait que tu ne le méritais pas. C'est sans aucun doute parce que le regret et la douleur éprouvés en te trahissant auraient été trop forts. Je serais incapable de parler en lieu et place de ses sentiments véritables, mais je suis absolument sûr de cela. Tu peux me croire.

Une larme coula discrètement le long de la joue de Lucy sans qu'elle ne semblât s'en rendre compte. Bien qu'elle parût forte, elle avait terriblement peur. Peur de ce qui les attendait, peur de ne jamais retrouver son bonheur perdu, peur que la pureté de ses sentiments ne s'évanouisse avec la mort des êtres qu'elle aimait, peur que le cycle sans fin de ses tourments ne se termine jamais... Que ferait-elle si les choses venaient à prendre une tournure dramatique et funeste ? Aurait-elle le courage de rester elle-même et de faire front ?

Ses amis la sentirent fléchir sous le poids de ces révélations mais ne firent rien, trop bouleversés pour savoir quoi dire. Contre toute attente, ce fut Zexion qui la réconforta :

- La peur est un sentiment qu'il est normal d'éprouver, et que vous côtoierez à chaque instant. Il n'y a rien de plus naturel que d'avoir peur de l'avenir. J'en suis moi-même la preuve vivante. Lucy-san, tu ne dois pas la refouler. Contente-toi de l'accepter et de la surmonter par ta foi, tes convictions et tes objectifs. Il n'y aurait pas de courage si la peur n'existait pas. Aie foi en toi, en tes amis et en Natsu, et tout se passera bien, j'en suis convaincu.

Lucy essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et lui sourit timidement, sourire auquel Zexion répondit tristement.

- Il semblerait que je me sois trompé, admit-il. Je craignais que vous ne réalisiez pas les conséquences que provoqueraient vos actes. Bien que Natsu m'ait fait promettre d'arrêter votre vaine poursuite le moment venu, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que l'amitié que vous lui portez parviendra à le sauver de ses interminables souffrances. Vos sentiments sont nobles, bien plus que les miens, moi qui ne cherche qu'à protéger ma propre vie aux dépens des autres.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Lucy, éberluée.

- Je...

Il hésita, en proie à une soudaine réflexion.

- Ce n'est rien, nia-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'accepte de vous aider. Mais je voudrais que vous m'accordiez une faveur en échange.

- Laquelle ? S'enquit Erza.

- J'aimerais vous accompagner. Je ne peux rester ici à me morfondre éternellement. Je veux aider Natsu moi aussi, quoi qu'en dise Monsieur Tire-chemise.

Le rouge monta aux oreilles de Gray. En voyant sa mine honteuse, Zexion éclata d'un rire cristallin, rapidement rejoint par celui des autres. L'atmosphère était maintenant légère et limpide, comme si le poids de leurs inquiétudes s'était envolé, comme si rien ne pourrait plus les entraver tant qu'ils seraient ensemble. Même si Zexion n'inspirait pas confiance à tous, ils savaient néanmoins qu'il était le seul capable de les aider, et ils étaient persuadé que si Natsu lui accordait assez d'estime pour lui faire confiance, ils pouvaient en faire de même. Mais les soupçons à son égard persistaient malgré tout. Il paraissait bien trop informé pour qu'ils puissent lui faire vouer une confiance absolue. Ils le garderaient toujours à l'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent davantage d'informations à son propos. Ce dont ils étaient sûrs pour le moment, c'était qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de traverser la frontière, et de débuter le réel voyage pour retrouver Natsu. Ce fait ne pouvait qu'intensifier leur détermination et soulager leurs doutes. Le sourire franc qu'adressa Gray à Zexion en témoigna :

- C'est d'accord.

Le visage de Zexion s'illumina d'une joie mesurée. La volonté de Lucy lui avait redonné courage. Il rachèterait ses fautes et comblerait ses faiblesses, quel que soit le prix à payer, il se l'était juré dès l'instant où il avait décidé d'agir. La présence des amis de Natsu le rassurait, il s'était déjà pris de sympathie pour eux et avait été impressionné et touché par leur courage. Il voulait être digne d'eux et mériter l'amitié de Natsu.

L'accord ainsi passé, ils fixèrent le rendez-vous à l'aube du lendemain et prirent congé de Zexion. Dès que la porte se fût fermée, ce dernier se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et ferma les yeux, épuisé.

- Tu ne leur diras donc jamais la vérité ? Dit une voix.

Zexion soupira à la fois d'exaspération et de lassitude.

- Je savais que tu nous écoutais, Gajeel-san. Descends de là.

Sur ces mots, la fenêtre du toit s'ouvrit à la volée et Gajeel se réceptionna lourdement devant lui. Le poing sur la hanche, il semblait le menacer du regard.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je te ferai passer, toi aussi. Bien que tes intentions soient moins nobles que les leurs. Tu devrais les remercier d'ailleurs. Ses larmes ont été plus convaincantes que tes poings.

Il tâta sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

- Bien que tu n'y sois pas allé de main morte, ricana-t-il.

- Pff...

Zexion se détendit.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant de ta venue ?

- Ouais.

- Il en sera fait ainsi, alors.

- Parfait.

Sur ce bref échange, Gajeel s'en fut comme il était arrivé, laissant Zexion méditer sur la décision qu'il avait prise. _Tiens bon, Natsu, _songea-t-il, _on arrive._


End file.
